


Un secuestro y un amor

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres hombres, ante sus ojos de niño, que él conocía perfectamente bien, o que en un pasado no muy lejano había tenido la desgracia de conocer como enemigos. Con dificultad susurró sus nombres, esperando en vano poder despertar de ese sueño macabro.<br/>*Basado en el síndrome de Estocolmo*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece por entero a Masami Kurumada.

  
_Basado en el **síndrome de estocolmo**. La relación víctima-víctimario._

**  
Síndrome de Estocolmo.   
**

**  
  
  
**   
En 1973 en la ciudad de Estocolmo, en un asalto bancario, los ladrones retuvieron a los empleados del banco durante varios días. Al momento de la liberación un periodista fotografió el instante en que una de las rehenes y uno de los captores se besaban. Este hecho sirvió para bautizar como "Síndrome de Estocolmo" ciertas conductas "extrañas" que demuestran afecto entre los captores y sus rehenes.

Este fenómeno ha sido tan tergiversado, que se piensa que es una "enfermedad" que le pasa a "todas" las personas que atraviesan por una situación de cautiverio. Con frecuencia se convierte en una de las mayores preocupaciones expresadas por los familiares y los secuestrados después de la liberación.

Tanto el ex secuestrado como sus allegados se preguntan con temor si algunos de los sentimientos de gratitud o aprecio hacia sus captores, forman parte de la sintomatología del síndrome y se suele creer, equivocadamente, que el ex secuestrado lo está padeciendo.

Desde la perspectiva psicológica, este síndrome es considerado como una de las múltiples respuestas emocionales que puede presentar el secuestrado a raíz de la vulnerabilidad y extrema indefensión que produce el cautiverio, y aunque es una respuesta poco usual, es importante entenderla y saber cuándo se presenta y cuándo no.

En realidad este síndrome sólo se presenta cuando el plagiado se "identifica inconscientemente con su agresor, ya sea asumiendo la responsabilidad de la agresión de que es objeto, ya sea imitando física o moralmente la persona del agresor, o adoptando ciertos símbolos de poder que lo caracterizan". (Skurnik, 1987:179)

Por ser un proceso inconsciente la víctima del secuestro siente y cree que es razonable su actitud, sin percatarse de la identificación misma ni asumirla como tal.

Cuando alguien es retenido contra su voluntad y permanece por un tiempo en condiciones de aislamiento y sólo se encuentra en compañía de sus captores puede desarrollar, para sobrevivir, una corriente afectiva hacia ellos.

Esta corriente se puede establecer, bien como nexo consciente y voluntario por parte de la víctima para obtener cierto dominio de la situación o algunos beneficios de sus captores, o bien como un mecanismo inconsciente que ayuda a la persona a negar y no sentir la amenaza de la situación y/o la agresión de los secuestradores. En esta última situación se está hablando de Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Lo que se observa en la mayoría de los casos es una especie de gratitud consciente hacia los secuestradores, tanto en los familiares como en los individuos. Agradecen el hecho de haberlos dejado salir con vida, sanos y salvos y a veces recuerdan - sobre todo en las primeras semanas posteriores al regreso - a quienes fueron considerados durante ese trance, o tuvieron gestos de compasión y ayuda. Es comprensible, bajo estas circunstancias que cualquier acto humano (no necesariamente humanitario) de los captores pueda ser recibido con un componente de gratitud y alivio apenas natural.

Para detectar y diagnosticar el síndrome de Estocolmo, se hacen necesarias dos condiciones:

1\. Que la persona haya asumido inconscientemente, una notable identificación en las actitudes, comportamientos o modos de pensar de los captores, casi como si fueran suyos.

2\. Que las manifestaciones iniciales de agradecimiento y aprecio se prolonguen a lo largo del tiempo, aún cuando la persona ya se encuentra integrada a sus rutinas habituales y haya interiorizado la finalización del cautiverio.

  
**RECOMENDACIÓN** Es importante que no sólo la persona secuestrada sino su familia, puedan reconocer lo que les está sucediendo y entiendan tanto emocional como racionalmente cuales son las posibles reacciones, que surgen como respuestas a un evento avasallador. Reacciones como el mal llamado "Síndrome de Estocolmo", comprendidas y manejadas con ayudas profesional, pueden ser superadas.

**  
AUTOR:    
**   
Fundación País Libre, 1999 ****

**  
  
**

**  
SÍNDROME DE ESTOCOLMO POR EMILIO MELUK   
**

La información presentada a continuación fue el resultado de una investigación "El Secuestro, una muerte suspendida" realizada por Emilio Meluk en 1998, sobre los efectos Psicológicos del secuestro en sus víctimas. Este trabajo ha sido un gran aporte a la problemática social del secuestro; su estudio se centra en las experiencias vividas por ochenta ex secuestrados después de su liberación y un número similar de familias.

La expectativa por saber si padecieron, o padecen el Síndrome de Estocolmo es una de las preocupaciones más expresadas por parte de los ex secuestrados después de la liberación. Se preguntan, reiteradamente, si algunos de sus comportamientos durante el cautiverio, y después de haber sido liberados, corresponden a esta secuela del secuestro. Lo expresan con signos claros de temor y remordimiento, como si de haberse presentado en ellos significara haber sido "débiles", "haber claudicado"', o ser portadores de un estigma nefasto y vergonzante.

Hay que aclarar, en primera instancia, que por misma definición de este síndrome, la identificación con los propósitos de los secuestradores debe ser un proceso psicológico inconsciente; por lo tanto, cuando se presenta el síndrome de Estocolmo, el secuestrado expresa simpatías por los plagiarios sin un propósito deliberado ni con un objetivo explícito. El Síndrome de Estocolmo es simplemente algo que la víctima de secuestro percibe, siente y cree que es razonable que sea de esa manera, sin percatarse de la identificación misma ni sentirla como tal. Solamente un observador externo podría encontrar desproporcionado e irracional el que la víctima defienda o adopte actitudes para disculpar a los secuestradores y justificar los motivos que tuvieron para secuestrarlo.

Para que se pueda desarrollar el Síndrome de Estocolmo los expertos del tema aseguran que es necesario que el secuestrado no se sienta agredido, violentado ni maltratado por los plagiarios. De lo contrario, el trato negativo se transforma en una barrera defensiva contra la posibilidad de identificarse con sus captores y aceptar que hay algo bueno y positivo en ellos y sus propósitos. Si se tiene en cuenta que los ex secuestrados califican las condiciones de secuestro y el trato de los plagiarios como deleznable, y afrentoso, esos mismos hechos impiden el desarrollo del Síndrome.

Es más, muchos de los ex secuestrados antes del plagio, sienten algún tipo de simpatía por el movimiento guerrillero en Colombia o encuentran algún tipo de justificación en el comportamiento de la delincuencia común, dadas las desigualdades socioeconómicas propias del país; pero al padecer el secuestro y enfrentar a la guerrilla y a la delincuencia común, ya no como un discurso teórico sino desde la experiencia de la proximidad con la propia muerte, se produce un cambio radical en la percepción que tienen de ellos. Se podría decir que en estos casos analizados antes que desarrollarse el Síndrome de Estocolmo, se modificaron los juicios favorables que tenían de los subversivos y delincuencia común. Las actitudes de complacencia, los comportamientos condescendientes y las afirmaciones hechas por los secuestrados para hacerles pensar a los secuestradores que están de su parte, las realizan intencionalmente para manipularlos y obtener algún beneficio. Son comportamientos al servicio de la supervivencia, una expresión más de la esperanza de vivir. Es importante establecer esta diferencia, pues se aclaran dos comportamientos distintos que pueden darse durante un secuestro y que podrían confundirse.

En un secuestro, los intentos de manipulación son frecuentes, en casi todos los casos los secuestrados manifiestan que lo hacen con el objeto de conseguir información para garantizar, con mayor probabilidad, la vida y sus bienes, un mejor trato de los plagiarios y condiciones físicas de cautiverio más aceptables, Son con comportamientos y actitudes fingidas para poder sobrevivir, tienen un sentido de ataque y no de sometimiento Son expresiones de la limitada capacidad de defenderse que se tienen en una situación de secuestro y de la forma que adopta la defensa de los plagiados durante el cautiverio.

Esto se ve más claramente al comparar la actitud que tienen los secuestrados con sus plagiarios durante el cautiverio y la forma como ellos mismos se refieren a los secuestradores cuando han quedado libres. Mientras en cautiverio pudieron tener actitudes condescendientes y comportamientos amigables, adquirida la libertad y ausente el riesgo inminente de morir, los ex secuestrados se refieren a ellos de un modo negativo, con epítetos denigrantes y deseándoles el peor de los futuros. Lo cual señala que lo expresado en cautiverio no es una identificación con los plagiarios sino un anhelo de sobrevivir. También se dan algunos casos en donde se presenta una relación ambivalente.

La esperanza de vivir no solamente se expresa en los comportamientos y actitudes condescendientes. Algunos recurren a la simulación de enfermedades o a la dramatización de algunas ya existentes, con el objeto de movilizar y manipular a sus secuestradores para lograr un trato más considerado, o simplemente para sentir que tienen algún control sobre la situación, y sobre ellos. Fingir un infarto, un ataque epiléptico o exagerar una deformación física es frecuente.

En últimas, cuando el secuestrado logra el objetivo de poner en su favor algunos sentimientos de los secuestradores y obtiene respuesta que los benefician de esa manera, conjura la posibilidad de morir durante el cautiverio o aproxima la probabilidad de obtener la liberación. Uno de los casos de secuestro, analizados por Arias y Sepúlveda (269, 1993) también ilustra este tipo de manipulación y acercamiento.

Ciñéndonos a la definición de síndrome de Estocolmo de Skurnik, antes señalada, éste no se presentó en los secuestrados que se analizaron para esta investigación sino en una porción insignificante y de manera episódica durante el cautiverio. Nunca se observaron sentimientos de auto responsabilidad por lo ocurrido y comportamientos evidentes, arraigados y constantes de alianza con los secuestradores durante períodos largos de tiempo.

Contrasta lo que se halló en estos ex secuestrados colombianos con las afirmaciones de Raymond.

Este autor afirma que "el punto en común de todos los secuestrados (que él analizó) fue una ausencia de resentimiento hacia sus secuestradores" (Raymond, S-G... 1992 : 1 10). Así mismo señala que "se ha podido destacar, en las narraciones de ciertos secuestrados, una especie de gratitud hacia los secuestradores, como si ellos quisieran agradecerles él haberlos colocado en una situación que les permitió reestructurar su personalidad y su sistema de valores. Como si el secuestro hubiera llegado en un buen momento para el secuestrado". En el caso de las personas que se analizaron en esta investigación, este fenómeno no se observó sí hubo quienes agradecieron la experiencia de secuestro porque les permitió replantearse algunos aspectos de su vida personal, sin que por eso se presentaran sentimientos positivos hacia los plagiarios en el sentido que lo plantea Skurnik. Hicieron una división clara entre lo que fue la experiencia de secuestro y los secuestradores; la primera intentaron positivarla, asumirla como algo a tener en cuenta en el desarrollo posterior de sus vidas; y a los segundos, los condenaron lo mismo que a sus prácticas que calificaron de deleznables, y a sus ideales políticos.

Ninguna de las víctimas de secuestro analizadas se auto responsabilizan de él, ni justifican los propósitos políticos de la organización que los plagió, ni los defiende públicamente. Algún grado de auto responsabilidad por el secuestro se da en aquellos casos que existiendo amenazas previas indirectas de secuestro, la víctima no se protegió lo suficiente. El no presentarse el Síndrome de Estocolmo indica que hay en los ex secuestrados conciencia del daño y de la agresión de que son objeto durante el cautiverio, que lo objetivan en los secuestradores y no de sí mismo y que rechazan asumir como propias las razones que llevan a su secuestro. Los únicos indicios de la presencia del Síndrome de Estocolmo entre los plagiados que se analizaron, se presentaron cuando el trato que les dieron los secuestradores durante el cautiverio fue ultrajante y definitivamente malo; entonces se manifestaron en el secuestrado marcados auto-reproches. El auto reproche se presenta cuando la víctima asume gran parte de la responsabilidad del tratamiento deleznable del cual fue objeto, por no haber tomado las medidas de prevención necesarias para evitar el secuestro. Claro está que estos reproches no se traducen en una defensa explícita de los secuestradores y de sus propósitos, únicamente se responsabilizan por no haber sido precavidos.

Dos de los casos analizados presentaron alguna similitud con el Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero sin llegar a configurarlo; su análisis puede contribuir a la reconceptualización dada por Skurnik. Se trata de dos mujeres jóvenes, de 20 y 21 años, secuestradas por un delincuente aislado y por la guerrilla, durante 15 días y dos meses y medio, respectivamente. Posiblemente por su edad cronológica, se les percibía como inmaduras, con un lenguaje y algunas actitudes un tanto infantiles. Ambas salieron del cautiverio manifestándole a familiares y amigos cercanos un profundo vínculo afectivo con sus plagiarios y que sentían atracción y agradecimiento hacia ellos.

Ambas fueron entrevistadas tres y doce días después de la liberación y se encontraban aún en un estado de euforia, un tanto confundidas e incoherentes en su discurso y con signos evidentes de no haber tomado plena conciencia de estar por fuera de la situación de secuestro. Es posible pensar que las manifestaciones de afecto que expresaron estas dos mujeres hacia sus plagiarios se daban porque su liberación era muy reciente en el momento de la entrevista y, en el espacio de tiempo para tomar conciencia y elaborar parcialmente la situación vivida era poco. Es válido, entonces, plantear la pregunta siguiente: si se entrevistara a estas dos personas un mes después de la liberación, expresarían los mismos sentimientos hacia sus captores? En los demás ex secuestrados, que llevaban más tiempo de haber recobrado la libertad, nunca se presentaron estos sentimientos. Se esperaría que estos dos casos evolucionaran en el mismo sentido, lo cual no se pudo comprobar porque la primera joven salió del país y la segunda no se pudo contactar.

Las afirmaciones anteriores no le restan validez al concepto de Skurnik, simplemente que para diagnosticarlo habría que introducirle la noción de tiempo. Es decir, que lo que él describe como síndrome de Estocolmo es válido siempre y cuando hubiese pasado un tiempo prudencial entre la finalización del secuestro y el diagnóstico. De esta manera se analizaría la persona cuando ha salido del estado de euforia y la elación, se encuentra integrada nuevamente a sus rutinas habituales y ha interiorizado la finalización de la situación de cautiverio.

http://www.secuestroexpress.com.ar/estocolmo.htm


	2. Prólogo

El joven de cabellera castaña caminaba por las extensas y concurridas calles de su Tokio, ajeno al destino desde que la guerra de Hades había finalizado.  
Portaba bajo el brazo la bolsa con pan que escasos minutos antes acababa de comprar, mientras que con una mano llevaba un trozo a la boca para calmar el creciente hambre*.  
Su porte desgarbado y flaco no profesaba, a quien lo observase, la increíble fuerza interna que llevaba dentro.  
A decir verdad, después de Hades, su cosmos se vio fuertemente obstaculizado. Quizás como castigo de los Dioses o quizás como un premio, ya que eso implicaba que no tendría que usar sus puños nunca más.  
Pero cuanto hubiese deseado poseer ese cosmos negado para evitar la fatalidad.  
Dio vuelta en la esquina, tarareando en su mente una alegre canción que esa mañana había escuchado apenas se levantó. El sol golpeaba fuerte la superficie terrestre a pesar de que ya el frío había llegado a esa región, por eso detuvo sus pasos para quitarse la campera que comenzaba a resultarle pesada de llevar sobre el cuerpo.  
Fue en ese instante, en ese insignificante momento que alguien lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia un obscuro y sucio callejón.  
El castaño luchó, forcejeó para intentar librarse del agarre, pero no pudo. Un paño en su boca y un olor muy extraño, propio del cloroformo, lo mareó; hasta finalmente hacerlo dormir.  
Y no pecaba de ser débil, para nada. Lo que le dio la pauta, antes de caer desmayado, que su agresor era alguien de su mismo nivel: un Guerrero de los Dioses.

 

Humedad y un olor nauseabundo, un profundo dolor de cabeza fue lo que el joven sintió antes de intentar abrir los ojos.  
Enfocó la vista nublada en tres figuras que no supo reconocer a tiempo pero que con éxito lo reconocieron a él:

—Seiya.

Poco a poco la vista comenzó a aclararse, notando con pavor quienes eran los que lo mantenían cautivo.  
Tres hombres, ante sus ojos de niño, que él conocía perfectamente bien, o que en un pasado no muy lejano había tenido la desgracia de conocer como enemigos. Con dificultad susurró sus nombres, esperando en vano poder despertar de ese sueño macabro:

—Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthys.

 

Se encontraba en el suelo sobre una manta mientras que los tres Jueces de pie lo observaban desde arriba con desprecio.

 

—Que bueno que nos recuerdas bien, Pegasus —terció Minos, apenas sonriendo, si esa mueca imperceptible en sus labios podía considerarse como tal.

Se encorvó un poco para quedar cara a cara con el menor.  
El castaño sintió en su rostro el cálido aliento del Juez; notándose indefenso instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás chocando con una húmeda y mal oliente pared ¿Dónde se hallaba? Sus ojos inquietos se posaron en cuanto lugar pudo, descubriendo muy a su pesar que aquel cuarto era un amplio cuadrado de seis por seis, quizás menos, con un aspecto deprimente y desolador.

—¿Qué... qué quieren? —se atrevió a balbucear sintiendo su respiración agitarse.

No le tenía miedo a la “muerte” en sí, en lo absoluto, era un Santo o por lo menos lo había sido, pero la incertidumbre, estar a merced de antiguos enemigos, sin posibilidad de defensa, sin saber que irían a hacer con él, logró desesperarlo.

—¿Qué dicen? —investigó Aiacos hablando por primera vez—¿Terminamos con esto?

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Grifon no lo dejó terminar, interrumpió sus palabras esbozando un:

—Por lo pronto lo ataremos.  
—¿Para qué? —gruñó Radamanthys.

Por primera vez el Pegasus fijó sus ojos con claridad en sus agresores, cuando por fin su vista volvió a la normalidad notó que, de no ser que conocía el pasado de los tres Jueces, tranquilamente pasaban por tres personas comunes y corrientes, vestidos de manera mundana.

—No hace falta —acotó Wyvern posando sus ojos en el chiquillo que había comenzado a temblar—, no es más que una rata asquerosa, ni cosmos posee. Los Dioses lo han librado a su buena suerte.  
—No lo sabemos Radamanthys —argumentó el hombre de cabello gris tomando del suelo, junto a una puerta maciza, unas cadenas de entramado grueso. —No olvides que esta “rata asquerosa” –ironizó—, nos dio una paliza a todos los Espectros. No quiero sorpresas.

 

Dicho esto arrojó las cadenas a los pies de Garuda.

 

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Soy tu sirviente, acaso? —se molestó el pelinegro tomando con reticencia dicho objeto para proceder a encadenar al niño tembloroso.  
—Si me van a matar, háganlo ahora —musitó el Pegasus, molesto, iniciando un tonto forcejeo con el Juez que intentaba privarlo de sus movimientos.  
—Lo haremos, tenlo por seguro —aclaró Aiacos pronunciando esas palabras en su oído, consiguiendo el estremecimiento del menor.  
—Pero primero nos divertiremos un rato —intervino el único rubio allí, plasmando un su rostro una huidiza sonrisa de soberbia que no pudo ni quiso disimular.  
—Déjalo Aiacos —vociferó Minos al ver que le estaba costando demasiado encadenar al joven—, si no es por las buenas será por las malas. Quítale la ropa.

Sin voltear, Garuda obedeció; dejando las cadenas sobre el suelo, procedió a quitarle la remera azul marino al niño, mientras el hombre de cabellera grisácea, acercándose lentamente a él, ayudó quitando las zapatillas blancas ensuciadas por el barro.  
Sin comprender aún lo que le esperaba, Seiya intentó evitar que lo desnudasen, y cuando finalmente comprendió, gracias a que Radamanthys se encontraba muy entretenido masajeándose la entrepierna, exhaló un profundo “¡No!” nacido de su garganta que retumbó en aquellas cuatro grises y gélidas paredes.

—Si te comportas así, será peor para ti —aconsejó Wyvern ayudando a los otros dos jueces que tenían apresado al pequeño por sus brazos y piernas.

Aunque el Pegasus intentó evitar lo irremediable, lanzando patadas al azar y gritando, Grifon sostuvo sus miembros inferiores para facilitarle a su rubio compañero la difícil tarea de quitarle los pantalones.  
Con suma calma Radamanthys terminó de desnudar al castaño, exhalando un sonoro gemido ronco al ver la morena y joven piel.  
Seiya sintió sobre su cuerpo las miradas de sus victimarios, y por necesidad cerró los ojos; sin embargo el sujeto de pelo gris, al notar este gesto, lo sostuvo con fuerza de la barbilla y le espetó:

—¡Mírame! Te digo que me mires.

Con reticencia el Pegasus abrió los luceros, sintiendo sobre el pecho las manos de Wyvern recorriendo su virgen epidermis.  
Nunca, nadie, lo había tocado de esa manera; ni siquiera lo habían visto desnudo.  
Los dedos del Juez rubio delinearon cada cicatriz en aquel experimentado cuerpo, por lo menos lo era en el campo de batalla. Descendió con lentitud hasta llegar al flácido miembro del niño y allí depositó un morboso beso, entrecerrando apenas los ojos para deleitarse con el masculino aroma que desprendía el miembro.  
El pelinegro se situó detrás para poder tener un mejor agarre del joven, sostuvo su cabeza y a la vez sus brazos, inmovilizándolo. Minos por primera vez le regaló una nítida sonrisa, poseída de una profunda maldad.  
Luego fueron otras las manos que el Pegasus sintió; eran las del mismo juez: Grifon, que recorrió con lascivia la suave piel de sus glúteos, acariciando aquella prohibida zona, hurgando con insistencia, buscando con éxito la inexplorada entrada del castaño.  
Seiya se contrajo y reprimió un grito cuando sintió un dedo irrumpiendo allí, sin lubricación, sin cuidado, con cierto deje de maldad y venganza en el acto.  
Pero Radamanthys fue consciente de ello, y quitando la mano de su compañero, se agachó lo suficiente para poder recorrer con su lengua aquella virginidad.  
El Pegasus no pudo agradecer ese gesto, aunque debió haberlo hecho, pues las cosas pudieron haber sido peores. En su pecho la angustia, la impotencia y le desesperación comenzaban a anidarse y apoderarse de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos. Quiso gritar, llorar, pelear, pero nada pudo... Nada.  
Wyvern se entretuvo un buen tiempo allí, hasta que el sujeto de cabello gris, impaciente y excitado, lo interrumpió:

—Ya Radamanthys, es suficiente; no doy más.

El castaño dirigió la mirada a la parte baja de aquel cruel juez, donde su mano se había posado, y con profundo terror comprobó la rigidez de su hombría, ya fuera de sus pantalones.  
Y no había que ser muy lúcido, aunque tenía tan sólo catorce años, Seiya comprendió lo que tenían pensado hacer con él.  
Un nuevo forcejeo, el Pegasus intentó soltarse del agarre con el que Aiacos lo tenía prisionero, pero recibió una fuerte cachetada del rubio que prácticamente lo mareó, y nuevamente sus palabras, profesadas con furia y enojo.

—¡Quédate quieto o será peor!

Radamanthys abrió, sin sutilezas, ambas piernas de aquel inquieto niño, y situándose entre ellas apoyó su enhiesto miembro en su dilatada entrada. Pero luego de intentarlo un par de veces, comprendió que sin dilatarlo del todo le sería muy difícil penetrarlo.  
Las primeras lágrimas del Pegasus aparecieron, de las cuales Minos se regodeó:

—Era hora.

Era hora de ver llorar al aguerrido Santo del Pegasus. Era hora de verlo sufrir, de hacerle pagar todas las que les había hecho.

—Métanle los dedos —acotó Garuda impaciente y molesto del lugar que le había tocado.  
—¡Yo sé lo que tengo hacer! —exclamó Wyvern desbordado.  
—Déjame a mí.

De un empujón, Grifon lo corrió de lugar, para poder tener una mejor visión de la sagrada entrada del castaño tembloroso. La saliva del rubio había hecho su labor, sólo restada introducir algún dedo, y eso fue lo que hizo el hombre de cabello grisáceo, pero sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

—¡Argh! —exclamó Seiya. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que las pudiese detener, y nuevamente Minos sonrió satisfecho.  
—Eso es pequeño, grita, llora, lucha. Me excita más —dijo Grifon introduciendo un segundo dedo con menos cuidado, con la intención de arrancarle otro grito, más profundo, más desgarrador, más angustioso.  
—Ya, Minos… —ahora fue Radamanthys quien quitó del lugar a su compañero para volver a ocupar su sitio, como si fuese él quien tuviese el derecho por obligación de ser el primero.

Wyvern refregó su miembro, que todavía se encontraba despierto, entre las nalgas de Seiya, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su pulso a acelerarse, impaciente y ansioso por irrumpir en esa cavidad.  
Por reflejo el Pegasus intentó cerrar las piernas, escuchando, por primera vez desde su llegada a ese lugar, un tono más o menos cordial:

—Relájate, o te dolerá más.

Acaso ¿fue la intención del rubio restarle dolor? Como si realmente le importase. La cuestión es que el castaño obedeció y permitió aquella invasión; por lo menos físicamente, aunque no moralmente.  
Radamanthys se aferró a las caderas del niño y comenzó a hundirse cada vez más, extasiándose con la estreches de Seiya que poco a poco comenzaba arrancarle suspiros de satisfacción a medida que su miembro ocupaba más terreno, perdiéndose en su interior, apresado por aquellas cálidas paredes internas.  
Las lágrimas no le permitieron ver más que las tres figuras borrosas de sus agresores, intentó calmarse, pensando que quizás así las cosas pasarían más rápido. A su lado el sujeto de pelo gris se masturbaba con frenesí, excitado con la morbosa situación.  
Lo único que sintió Seiya, además de un dolor desgarrador en su parte baja y en su corazón, fue un olor muy masculino y penetrante. En su rostro, en sus rojas y húmedas mejillas, algo cálido y suave se deslizaba.  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comprendió que se trataba del miembro de Minos. Abrió los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por enfocar su vista, y se topó con la sonrisa morbosa y sádica de Grifon, quien lo tomó sus castaños cabellos y le obligó a engullir la endurecida hombría, causándole arcadas por la brusquedad con la que lo penetró.  
Seiya, en su inocencia, jamás hubiese creído que el miembro viril pudiese ser llevado a la boca, jamás semejante idea cruzó por su púber cabeza; y de tan sólo pensarlo, le dio tanto asco, que sintió su estomago revuelto, a punto de vomitar.  
Casi no pudo respirar: El miembro de Wyvern descansaba en su interior, interior que poco a poco se acostumbraba al grosor del mismo, mientras que Minos lo sostenía por la cabeza, sin quitar de lado que Aiacos no era precisamente dulce, los brazos comenzaban a dolerle, por la presión que el Juez hizo en ellos con el fin de privarle los movimientos.  
Seiya quiso morir en ese preciso momento, e ir al infierno de ser necesario, cuando experimentó las duras embestidas del Juez rubio que literalmente lo partían al medio.  
Comenzó a asfixiarse cuando sintió en su boca que el miembro de Grifon aumentaba en grosor ¿Qué significaba aquello? Pronto lo supo, cuando un líquido espeso, caliente, viscoso y agrio golpeó en su garganta, obligándole a tragarlo.  
A tiempo el hombre de cabello gris quitó su hombría, para permitirle al joven respirar con más facilidad; pero aún su miembro seguía tan duro como al inicio:

—Ya Radamanthys ¿Te falta mucho?  
—Ahí va —respondió el aludido con la voz ronca, con un gemido atorado en la garganta; dio las ultimas furiosas estocadas para vaciarse en el interior del joven, dejando reposar unos segundos la cabeza sobre su pecho, unos segundos hasta que Minos lo quitó ansioso de aquel lugar.

Garuda ya no aguantaba más, sus dos compañeros se estaban divirtiendo, pero su miembro pedía a gritos atención; cediéndole la labor a Radamanthys de apresar los brazos del Pegasus, con premura liberó su hombría del encierro masturbándose en el rostro del castaño quien, asqueado, ladeó su rostro intentando evitar pasar por lo mismo que había atravesado segundos antes con Grifon.  
Con violencia, el mentado, lo tomó con ímpetu de las piernas y le obligó a dar la vuelta, espetando con cierto desprecio:

—No quiero verte el rostro, me das asco.

El Pegasus ya no lloraba, ya no luchaba, sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos deseando que así todo terminase más rápido, deseando despertar de aquella dolorosa pesadilla; aunque de vez en cuando, sin éxito, luchaba, intentando liberarse de la situación.  
Minos ubicó el miembro en la ya lubricada entrada del menor, sintiendo el cálido semen de su compañero que comenzaba a surgir de la violada cavidad, aquello lo excitó, y aunque había acabado, estaba completamente a tono. Irrumpió sin cuidado, arrancándole un sonoro quejido y satisfaciéndose con el grito.  
Grifon bombeo rápido, furioso, gimiendo con cada violenta embestida, disfrutando del momento, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, clavando sus dedos en la morena piel que recubría las caderas del menor:

—¡Sí! —repitió incesantemente, con cada golpe sonoro que su pelvis hacía al chocar con el cuerpo del joven.

Se movió con libertad todo el tiempo que quiso, intentado retrasar la eyaculación, hasta que el semen comenzó a agolparse en sus genitales y ya no lo soporto más, dejó que el néctar surgiese, abundante y copioso, para luego salir de su interior con el miembro sucio y babeante de semen.  
Le toco por fin el turno al hombre de pelo gris, que sin bien no fue más cuidadoso que sus dos amigos, Seiya no lo sintió tan terrible. Desde ya, dos miembros habían dilatado y lubricado lo suficiente. Aunque no por eso, le ardía menos.  
Aquello era un asco, el semen chorreaba por las piernas del menor, llegando hasta sus pantorrillas. Con dichas rodillas sobre la manta en donde lo habían arrojado y con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Wyvern, su cuerpo ya no ofrecía resistencia alguna. Aiacos pudo disfrutar plenamente de eso, de la pasividad del otro, aunque no duró mucho, fue demasiado el tiempo que esperó; no dio un par de estocadas que el semen descansó en el interior del Pegasus, consiguiendo la burla por parte de los otros dos Jueces sobre lo “rápido” que había sido lo suyo.  
Ya con el castaño dócil y vapuleado, Garuda pudo encadenarlo. Seiya no tuvo fuerzas para evitarlo, ni siquiera para llorar, o para insultar a los tres hombres como le hubiese gustado hacer; estaba herido, no sólo en su orgullo, sino también en su alma.  
Lo dejaron allí, desnudo y atado. Los tres Jueces se subieron los pantalones; hablando y riendo entre ellos se alejaron por una puerta.  
Lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de caer desmayado fue la misma puerta siendo trabada vaya Dios a saber con cuantas trabas. Como si Seiya tuviese la fuerza suficiente para salir de allí.

 

¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué despertó?  
Seiya deseó saberse muerto, pero comenzaba a despertar en aquella oscuridad.  
Desnudo como se hallaba, comenzó a tiritar de frío. Intentó focalizar la vista en algo, pero estaba muy confundido. Pasaron unos minutos, quizás horas, y la puerta se abrió dejando entrever una alta figura.  
La luz se prendió en aquel cuarto, lo que le causó profunda molestia al Santo de Bronce, sus ojos acostumbrados a las tinieblas.

Radamanthys portaba en su brazo una fuente ancha y grande, bastante humeante, sobre su hombro una toalla. Dejó las cosas en el suelo y se acercó al pequeño quien, por reflejo, nuevamente rechazó al hombre.  
El Juez, sin decir palabra, soltó un bufido dejando caer los brazos. No iba a hacerle daño. Volvió a acercarse al menor tomándolo de los hombros.  
Luego Seiya comprendió, cuando Wyvern le quitó las cadenas. En su interior se lo agradeció, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, no pudo hacerlo.

—Ven aquí —habló finalmente el rubio.

Al ver que el Pegasus no se puso de pie, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró al centro de la habitación justo al lado de la fuente, cuyo contenido —pudo ver el castaño— era agua.  
Radamanthys se agachó para tomar la esponja que reposaba en la superficie cristalina; quedando a la altura de la cintura de Seiya, comenzó a limpiarle los restos de semen, comenzando por sus genitales.  
El Pegasus suspiró al sentir la tibiez en el cuerpo, el frío comenzaba a abandonarlo a medida que la mano de Wyvern iba limpiando todo rastro del aberrante crimen.  
Pasaron unos minutos en profundo silencio, el rubio se entretuvo un buen rato limpiando la flácida hombría del joven; levantó apenas la vista para posarla en los aguados ojos de aquel que en un pasado no muy lejano había demostrado ser un Guerrero inigualable.  
Miedo, asco, repugnancia, fue lo que Radamanthys halló en aquellas orbes marrones. Volvió a depositar la mirada en el miembro dormido del castaño y acercó apenas la boca para depositar un beso como había hecho antes.  
Su lengua surgió, tímida, pero fogosa. La humedad se apoderó de aquella hombría que muy a pesar del dueño, comenzaba a reaccionar por la particular caricia que le profesaba el Juez del Inframundo.  
A pesar de que le estaba costando, Wyvern no se dejó vencer, supo que estaba logrando su cometido pues el miembro del niño comenzaba a agrandarse en su boca. Pero pasado unos minutos vio que era en vano.  
Retiró de su boca la semi flácida hombría del Pegasus y se incorporó, observando insistentemente a su víctima quien sólo se limitó a esquivarle la mirada, trémulo.  
Un suspiro escapó de la boca del rubio, acompañado de unas parcas e indiferentes palabras:

—¿Tienes frío?

Acaso ¿temblaba de miedo?  
El castaño asintió débilmente, Radamanthys caminó hasta donde estaba la manta que hizo de cama para el pequeño y tomó las prendas que horas antes le habían quitado. Se las cedió y Seiya con reticencia las aceptó.  
Al ver que el Pegasus permaneció estático con ese porte tembloroso, con suma molestia le quitó la ropa de la mano y procedió a vestirlo.  
Quizás fue su idiota imaginación, pero el rubio lo vistió con suma calma, con parsimonia, como si se tratase de algún ritual. Hasta se podría decir, con dulzura. Pero claro, sólo fue la imaginación del pequeño.

—Tienes un excusado —señaló una rústica abertura en la pared, Seiya guió su mirada allí pero nada dijo. —Y luz.

Acotó tomando las cosas del suelo para irse por la misma puerta que había ingresado.  
¿Qué iban a hacer con él?  
Vestido, el Pegasus volvió a ocupar su lugar, dejándose caer sobre la manta gruesa y negra. Intentó no pensar en nada para no sucumbir al terror, para no hacerse preguntas sin respuestas, para no llorar.  
De nuevo las trabas de la puerta volvieron a oírse. No quiso saber nada con ninguno de los tres Jueces, no quiso verlos, ni sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, ensuciándolo, pudriéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.  
Cerró los ojos como si eso fuese suficiente para evitar cruzarse con alguno de sus tres victimarios.

— Come —indicó una voz desconocida.

 

Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos se encontró con Aiacos quien, con una mirada indiferente, le dejó en el suelo, a su lado, un pocillo de metal cubierto de arroz blanco y frío, además de una cuchara.

—Vendré a buscarlo dentro de unos minutos.  
—No tengo hambre —confesó hablando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.  
—Te conviene comer, tendrás una sola comida al día, así que come —insistió Garuda sin ganas de iniciar una estúpida discusión con el crío.

Ante esas palabras el castaño comprendió que las intenciones de los Jueces era tenerlo cautivo allí.

—¿Qué harán conmigo? —investigó incorporándose apenas en la manta—¿Me matarán? —con sinceridad volvía a sentir que no le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero si al dolor y a la humillación.  
—Todavía no sabemos. Lo estamos discutiendo —sin más, el Juez pelinegro se alejó por la puerta.

El Pegasus observó con cierta repugnancia el arroz en aquel plato hondo, luego la cuchara. Comprendiendo que no sería fácil engañar a los tres Jueces; pues si tan sólo le hubiesen dejado unos palillos, o un tenedor, tendría con que defenderse. O mínimamente un plato de porcelana para poder quebrar.  
Dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aun mas aquella zona tan privada que en su corta vida jamás creyó que sería tomada por alguien. Es que con tantas guerras, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, como en novias, sexo, amor...  
Y se encontraba allí, con su inocencia injustamente interrumpida.  
Caminó por un costado, sosteniéndose de la gris y fría pared, buscando con desesperación una ventana. Pero nada, era un cuadrado cerrado y maloliente.  
Acaso ¿Habían preparado el lugar para él?  
No había nada en el lugar más que aquella abertura que, debido a la circunstancia, el pequeño no había notado hasta que Radamanthys se lo señaló. Observó con profundo asco lo que sería su baño, aun más fétido que todo el cuarto; sólo había un excusado y una canilla.  
Revisó minuciosamente lo que llegó a creer era un sótano, sin perder detalle, pero no halló nada de que valerse. Ni siquiera podía suicidarse ¿Con qué?. Observó la luz, maquinando la macabra idea de morir por lo menos electrocutado pero el sistema no era mediante electricidad.  
Luz a batería.  
Su vida realmente apestaba, aun más que aquel lugar.  
Volvió al suelo, en su manta negra, junto al plato de arroz frío e intentó comer. Quizás con suerte el arroz estuviese envenenado.  
Probó bocado, y aunque le resulto insípido, calmó un poco la ansiedad y la angustia ¡Si lo iban a matar! ¡Que lo hicieran! No le importaba, pero estar allí era aun mucho peor de lo que el niño se atrevió a imaginar en su vida.  
Es que con catorce años el Pegasus no dejaba de ser un niño, quizás demasiado maduro para su edad por las duras pruebas que tuvo que atravesar, pero en el fondo era aún un chiquillo temeroso.

 

Pasaron los días, con una lentitud desgarradora. ¿Lo estarían buscando?  
La comida no varió un ápice, ni tampoco el trato de los tres Jueces. Mientras que Aiacos lo ignoraba, Minos lo torturaba hasta que Radamanthys ponía punto final a la situación.  
Un día cualquiera, los Dioses vayan a saber cuándo, con suma pena, Seiya manifestó su deseo de bañarse. Como si, dadas las circunstancias, aquello fuese realmente importante, pero lo cierto es que comenzaba a sentirse sucio y asqueado no sólo por dentro, sino también por fuera.

—Quiero... bañarme —balbuceó el Pegasus cuando Aiacos le dejó sobre el suelo la ración de comida del día.

El Juez se limitó a mirarlo para luego dirigir la vista a la puerta abierta. Un segundo en el que el castaño se imaginó corriendo hasta allí para escapar del lugar, pero ¿Qué posibilidades de éxito tenía?

—¡Radamanthys! —gritó Garuda con el fin de ser escuchado.

Por la puerta la figura del mentado Juez se presentó, y la descabellada idea de largarse a correr abandonó la mente de Seiya.

—El mocoso quiere bañarse —explicó el pelinegro.  
—Bien... —asintió el rubio, aquello era lógico y no representaba una amenaza que el niño se diese un simple baño.

Quizás, fuera de aquel cuarto, tuviese una real oportunidad para escapar, sólo necesitaba encontrar el momento propicio para echar a correr, o por lo menos morir en el intento ¿Qué más daba? Si lo suyo con los jueces era una sentencia de muerte.  
Aiacos se alejó de la habitación dejando solo al niño, y quien volvió a la hora en su búsqueda fue Radamanthys.  
Sin mediar palabras Wyvern lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró sin sutilezas hasta la puerta entreabierta.

—Ya está todo listo —dijo el juez para luego acotar con firmeza, susurrando en el oído del menor—: y que ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido porque estamos los tres.

En ese momento al castaño la respiración se le cortó; como si el rubio le estuviese leyendo la mente.  
Y se preguntó si sus victimarios se hallaban en igualdad de condiciones ¿Los jueces también habían perdido su cosmos? ¿También se hallaba obstaculizado? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que si? Y de no ser así, realmente el Pegasus tenía todas las de perder.  
Cuando atravesó la puerta se encontró con una cómoda cocina, algo desordenada pero bastante moderna, la luz de la ventana, indicando el día, le causó una profunda puntada en los ojos.

Para saber si era de día o de noche, el castaño sólo contaba con un respiradero que reflejaba apenas la luz y que le permitía ver un poco de césped y el barro de un terreno.  
Aunque Seiya intentó observar y fijar en su mente las cosas que lo rodeaban, Radamanthys no se lo permitió, ya que lo arrastraba con suma prisa, como adivinando sus intenciones.  
Una sala, una chimenea, sillones, un cuadro. Ventanas. Ventanales grandes que al Pegasus le supo a libertad: Correr y pasar a través de ello; pensarlo era muy sencillo.  
Subieron unas escaleras, el castaño tropezó y cayó varias veces, quizás débil por la falta de una buena alimentación, o por el dolor en el que se vio sumido durante esos días que no supo si en realidad fueron meses.  
Su pelo hedía, aun más su ropa. Su castaño cabello se encontraba apelmazado por la mugre, realmente necesitaba ese baño.  
Llegaron ante el descanso de esa escalera, un pasillo con cuatro aberturas, Wyvern sostuvo al niño con una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta frente a ellos. Un baño, en donde Minos se encontraba sentado al borde de la bañera, y Aiacos con su espalda apoyada en un mueble blanco y alto, aparentemente esperándolo.  
No sería nada fácil escapar de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> * Sé que “hambre” es del género femenino, debería ser “La creciente hambre” Pero en mi país esa frase suena realmente mal, por eso la dejé en masculino.


	3. Chapter 3

El agua, reposada y quieta en la bañera, humeaba; la mano de Grifon tocó la superficie causando algunas ondas, Garuda se incorporó dando la vuelta para abrir el mueble en el que anteriormente estaba apoyado, buscó allí los elementos necesarios y se los cedió al hombre de cabello gris.

—Ya niño, no tenemos todo el día —apuró el rubio a su lado—, quítate la ropa.

Aquel acto, el sencillo acto de quitarse la ropa simplemente le aterró. Creyó que hacerlo sería una clara invitación a que volviesen a hacer con él aquel acto degradante de ultrajarlo nuevamente.  
Al notar la pasividad del menor y su innecesario temblequeo, Wyvern suspiró molesto y procedió a quitarle las prendas con rapidez.  
Aiacos pasó junto a su compañero y al joven consiguiendo la atención del rubio.

—¿Adónde vas?  
—Abajo —respondió con fastidio, estaba aburrido, quería ver un poco de televisión o leer algo.

Radamanthys lo tomó de un brazo evitando su partida.

—Tienes que quedarte.

Ese había sido el trato, todo “ _por las dudas_ ” no olvidaban quien había sido Seiya, lo prudente sería permanecer los tres allí.  
Resoplando molesto con su compañero Garuda volvió con desgano a su lugar. Wyvern intentó concentrarse en el niño, le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y lo deslizó junto a la ropa interior.  
En ese momento el pequeño cerró los ojos y por reflejo se tapó con ambas manos los genitales. Notando que no mostraba ganas de cooperar, el rubio lo condujo hasta la bañera.  
El Pegasus puso un pie dentro de la tina, el otro y finalmente se sentó sintiendo la bendición de la cálida agua sobre su sucio cuerpo.  
Vio la misma mano de Minos, que segundos antes habían tocado el agua, acercarse a su cuerpo. Grifon tomó la esponja que bailoteaba de un lado al otro sobre la superficie y colocó suficiente jabón líquido, se acercó un poco más al niño y comenzó a lavarlo, con calma, sin prisa.  
El castaño apenas levantó la vista se encontró con el gesto del sujeto de cabellera grisácea, con su boca ligeramente entreabierta dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Eres algo adictivo —murmuró Minos riendo apenas.

 

Dejó caer la esponja para que su mano recorriese la piel del joven.  
Un “ _no_ ” cargado de profundo asco surgió de Seiya, aunque no se escuchó ya que sólo lo pensó. Grifon liberó de sus pantalones negros de jean su hombría endurecida, y sin ningún tipo de pudor comenzó a masturbarse frente a sus compañeros y víctima.

—Mira —sentenció el hombre de cabello gris, divertido y excitado. —Mira ¿te gusta? —bajó la vista a su entrepierna, con una mano se masturbaba frenéticamente mientras que la otra acariciaba el pecho del Pegasus—; sí, te gusta —afirmó sonriendo.  
—N-no —se animó a contradecir, encorvándose para evitar que esa mano llegase a su dormido miembro.  
—¡Sí, te gusta! —exclamó Minos con enojo, cuando llegó finalmente a la entrepierna del menor presionó con fuerza arrancándole un gemido de dolor.  
—Ya Minos —interrumpió Radamanthys, y el aludido lo soltó.

Pero sólo para ponerse de pie y sacar de la bañera al castaño. Seiya se dejó arrastrar fuera de la tina, chorreando agua, Grifon lo condujo hasta el centro del baño. Aiacos se limitó a ignorar la situación, bostezando con languidez, aún apoyado contra el mueble.  
Una vez allí, de un empujón, el hombre de pelo gris arrodilló al pequeño y con morbosidad violó literalmente su boca, y no le importaba que los dientes del niño le causasen dolor, estaba demasiado excitado y con sinceridad esos detalles lo motivaban de más.  
Minos se hizo un poco hacia atrás, llevando consigo a Seiya, para que de esa forma tuviese que apoyar las palmas de su mano sobre el suelo frío de aquel baño. Con la mirada invitó a sus amigos, no había que ser muy lúcido para interpretar las intenciones.  
Fue Garuda, quien aburrido y a la vez excitado por el show, acarició el trasero del Pegasus, introduciendo apenas un dedo, para luego bajarse los pantalones y penetrarlo furtivamente.  
¿Qué más daba? Wyvern también se acercó, pero él buscó con su boca el flácido miembro del castaño, se lo llevó a la boca y degustó su sabor.  
Seiya no estaba para eso, no estaba para gozar. Así que su hombría apenas reaccionó a las calurosas caricias que el rubio se dedicó a darle, mas a Radamanthys le gustaba en sí probar con su boca la morena piel del joven.  
Siguieron, por un buen rato, hasta que los tres estuvieron lo suficientemente satisfechos. Minos quiso seguir, pero Wyvern, al ver las lagrimas del pequeño y sus ojos rogando por piedad, puso punto final a la situación.  
Tuvo que terminar de bañarlo él ya que el Pegasus ni fuerza logró reunir para lavar su cuerpo tembloroso; y dejarlo a Minos con esa labor implicaba perder más tiempo, ya que Grifon solía entretenerse manoseando al castaño y tenían muchas cosas por hacer, no podían estar todo el día en el baño.  
Seiya escondió la mirada depositándola en la turbia agua, mientras que el rubio se limitó a lavar el cuerpo con rapidez pero a la vez con cuidado. Levantó la mejilla del Pegasus con una mano, y observo sus ojos, aunque el castaño intentó evitar mirar sus orbes no pudo hacerlo.  
Wyvern juntó un poco de agua con la otra mano libre y lavó las lágrimas del pequeño, como si así lavase también su dolor. Acaso ¿Esa fue su verdadera intención? ¿Había lástima en los ojos del Juez? No, sólo fueron ideas del niño.  
El baño por fin terminó, Aiacos le cedió al rubio un toallón con el que Radamanthys cubrió a Seiya, secando con fuerza, frotando con energía. Secó las orejas, las partes más privadas, los dedos, y le cedió la ropa.  
En perfecto silencio. Wyvern no abrió la boca para nada, y cuando el menor terminó de vestirse, lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo escaleras abajo otra vez a su prisión.  
Seiya se dejó caer sobre la manta, necesitaba saber que sería de él, pero comprendió que lo prudente sería permanecer callado.  
La puerta se cerró con un chirrido escalofriante, seguido por las innumerables trabas.  
Con un poco mas de energía, el Pegasus se puso de pie y volvió a revisar con insistencia aquel cuarto que lo mantenía cautivo, en la búsqueda de algo que le sirviese.  
Llegó hasta la puerta y apoyó las manos como si así lograse abrirla, miró bien cada recoveco, cada borde de esa puerta maciza de metal, aquello parecía un búnker, aunque de ser así tendría que estar bajo tierra.  
No había mucho por hacer allí, más que pensar, pensar y pensar...

El castaño se aferró a los recuerdos para no caer, para no sucumbir, y hasta se llegó a preguntar si lo mejor no sería dejarse morir; pero algo, quizás el instinto de supervivencia que todos los humanos poseen, lo arrastraba a mantenerse con vida, a seguir luchando, a no claudicar.  
Hasta cierto punto, esa era la verdadera esencia del Pegasus.  
¿Lo estarían buscando? Saori, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun. ¿Preguntarían por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado encerrado y a merced de los tres Jueces del Inframundo?  
Preguntas sin respuestas.  
Si su Diosa lo estaba buscando, quizás con suerte ya para esas alturas supiesen donde estaba cautivo. La fundación Grad tenía la capacidad de hallar una aguja en un pajar, por lo menos se había labrado esa fama con el tiempo, aunque jamás le habían dado respuestas sobre su hermana; ¿Qué le hizo pensar que lo hallarían? ¡Aun más preocupante! ¿Qué le hizo pensar que estarían buscándolo?  
Tal vez ya se habían olvidado de él. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién podía preocuparse por el castaño? Acaso ¿No le decían siempre lo molesto, impertinente, inmaduro y mal educado que era? Una molestia andante enla Mansión.  
Sí, lo más probable es que ahora todos estuviesen más tranquilos sin su presencia, sin sus bromas, sin su constante y molesta presencia

  
Desde ese día Seiya se bañaba cuando los Jueces se lo permitían, o mejor dicho cuando tenían ganas de descargar tensiones sexuales. Sobre todo Minos.  
Fue así que el Pegasus terminó odiando el tener que bañarse, aunque realmente lo necesitase.  
Sucedió un par de veces, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, o por lo menos el proceder de los Jueces, en especial de Radamanthys.

—Levántate. Es hora de que te bañes.

El castaño entreabrió los ojos observando la alta figura de Wyvern; antes de que pudiese negarse o reprochar algo, el rubio lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina para hacerle subir las escaleras.  
Llegaron ante la puerta, y el pequeño cerró los ojos sintiendo el asco, el pudor y el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo al imaginar lo que le esperaba, sin embargo allí no estaba ni Minos ni Aiacos, sólo la bañera preparada para un baño tibio.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez. ¿Entendido? —sentenció cerrando de un portazo, detrás de él, la puerta. —Desvístete rápido, no hay mucho tiempo.

Sin saber bien porqué, Seiya obedeció, y en segundos ya se encontraba dentro de la tina lavándose el cuerpo. Radamanthys se sentó sobre la loza de la bañera, con una rodilla encogida, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos, y llevándoselo a la boca, prendió uno.  
Seiya terminó de bañarse mientras Wyvern terminaba de fumar el cigarrillo, dejando despreocupadamente la ceniza sobre el suelo, arrojó la colilla dentro del inodoro y le alcanzó una toalla.  
Nuevamente el rubio guardó silencio. El Pegasus no supo cómo reaccionar, creyó que sería como tantas otras veces, que lo tocaría un rato, que lo torturaría, pero no. Y Radamanthys se molestó al notar la pasividad en el otro.

—¡Ya niño! ¡Mierda! ¿Eres idiota? Apúrate, que no tengo todo el día.

El castaño ante ese grito terminó de secarse y volvió a colocarse la misma ropa con el corazón agitado ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?  
Radamanthys no se lo explicó, desde ya; lo condujo de nuevo hasta su cuarto y lo dejó solo con sus dudas y cavilaciones.  
La situación comenzó a ser clara para Seiya: Wyvern lo hacía bañarse cada vez que Minos y Aiacos no estaban, sobre todo Grifon.  
Sin embargo eso no evitó para nada que la tortura sobre su cuerpo decreciese, ahora el sujeto de cabellera gris y Garuda lo buscaban en su “ _cárcel_ ” para saciar sus apetitos sexuales, acompañados por el juez rubio que cada día tomaba menos participación en los juegos.  
Con el tiempo, aparentemente, se aburrieron de él. Ya no lo buscaban tanto como antes, ya no pasaban tantas horas manoseándolo y penetrándolo.  
Y eso era algo muy malo. ¿Qué harían con él?  
Cuándo un juguete no sirve, resulta aburrido, las personas se deshacen de él ¿verdad? El Pegasus comprendió esto y, el terror a lo desconocido, a no saber, comenzó a apoderarse de su espíritu.  
Porque está en el humano buscar sobrevivir.  
Fue un día cualquiera, que el castaño creyó que sería su fin. Minos ingresó furioso al cuarto donde estaba prisionero, espetando furibundo:

—¡Ya estoy harto!

Tomó al pequeño de un brazo jalándolo con rudeza.

—¡Déjalo Minos! —Radamanthys apareció por la puerta, acercándose con prisa a Grifon, y detrás de él Aiacos.  
—¡Ya estoy cansado! Lo descuartizamos y lo escondemos, no lo encontrarán nunca.  
—Yo propuse eso desde un principio —acotó Garuda con un deje de hartazgo y tono sereno—, pero ustedes se encajetaron en tenerlo como mascota.  
—¡La idea era esa, Radamanthys! —exclamó el juez de pelo gris fuera de sus cabales, observando al niño sobre el suelo. —¡Desde el principio nos íbamos a deshacer de él!

Seiya tembló de pies a cabeza, no obstante hasta cierto punto quizás era lo mejor.

—¡Pero yo decido qué hacemos! —Wyvern realmente infundió respeto.  
—¡Que haya sido idea tuya no te da derecho a decidir por nosotros! —Minos prácticamente escupió las palabras en el rostro de su compañero, para señalar luego a Aiacos—¡Él también piensa igual que yo! Ya fuimos demasiado lejos. ¡Lo están buscando!  
—No lo van a hallar ¡Ni en mil años aquí! —defendió el rubio sus ideas.  
—Yo, la verdad... Estoy cansado —se sinceró Aiacos con una calma abrumadora, a comparación de los otros dos que discutían a los gritos.

A simple vista, eran dos contra uno. Minos y Aiacos quisieron desde entrada terminar con el asunto, esa había sido la idea: secuestrarlo, torturarlo, hacerle pagar todas las humillaciones que les ocasionó, y matarlo. En pocas palabras, hacerle vivir en carne propia el verdadero infierno.  
Pero Radamanthys tuvo la brillante idea de tenerlo como un trofeo; ya habían llegado demasiado lejos, lo estaban buscando y tarde o temprano lo hallarían.  
El Pegasus se tomó con ahínco la cabeza para evitar oír los gritos de aquellos dos hombres, se quedó en posición fetal, acurrucado en su manta, al borde de las lágrimas.  
¡Si lo iban a matar que lo hicieran! Pero que no lo torturasen más.  
De un momento a otro, dejó de escuchar los gritos, poco a poco buscó con su mirada a los tres Jueces, descubriendo que nuevamente se hallaba solo y con la puerta cerrada.  
¿Qué había pasado? Se habían ido. El castaño suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.  
Lo estaban buscando. ¿Era cierto? ¿O sólo el temor del Juez?  
Sólo una cosa tuvo en claro Seiya, que si uno de los jueces volvía en su búsqueda, podría ser la última vez.  
No quería morir, pero a la vez, no quería sufrir. Tan contradictorio como real.

  
Pasaron unas horas y la puerta se abrió. El corazón del Pegasus palpitó con furia, pero logró tranquilizarse cuando notó que era Radamanthys con un tazón de arroz en su mano que deposito junto a él.  
Wyvern se alejó y antes de atravesar la puerta escuchó la temblorosa y tomada voz del niño:

—¿Qué... qué harán conmigo?

Pero el rubio no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Terminó de cruzar el marco y trabó la puerta.  
El castaño observó el arroz, tal vez estaba envenenado aunque cabía admitir que esa no sería la forma que elegirían los orgullosos Jueces del Inframundo para matar a un enemigo, el más odiado por ellos.  
Comió deseando que su plato estuviese envenenado, aunque no fue así para su pesar.

  
Los días pasaron, los meses, las horas, vaya uno a saber, allí en ese lugar no había tiempo, ni día, ni noche para el pequeño Seiya.  
Para su ¿fortuna? todavía se encontraba con vida, y en ese tiempo sólo había visto a Radamanthys de los tres jueces, llevándole comida sin dirigirle la palabra.  
Era tan raro, hasta el mismo Pegasus llegó a preguntarse ¿Por qué no lo mataba y ya? Pero Wyvern tenía algo raro en su mirada, algo muy extraño, inexplicable, que daba miedo y hasta cierto punto algo de pena. ¿Tristeza, melancolía?  
Un día Seiya se encontraba bebiendo agua de la sucia canilla en aquel improvisado baño, encorvado para poder llegar con su boca y beber el preciado liquido, y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever al Juez que asiduamente lo visitaba, portando en su mano aparentemente ropa:

  
—Ven. Te bañarás —decretó con voz parca.

El Pegasus sumiso y obediente se dejó conducir. Se bañaba cuando el otro quería, comía cuando el otro lo disponía, hacia lo que el otro le dictaba. Ya no tenía poder para decidir siquiera algo tan básico como cuándo bañarse.  
Llegaron al amplio y limpio baño de aquella enorme casa, con el tiempo el castaño había podido fijar en su mente pequeños detalles, y por lo poco que vio percibió que aquel lugar era una gran casona, con muchas habitaciones y muchos recovecos.  
Nuevamente no había ni rastros de los otros dos Jueces, acaso ¿Se habían ido? Hacia un buen tiempo que había dejado de recibir sus visitas, y en el fondo aquello lo tranquilizó, aún más después de la discusión entre los tres sobre su destino.  
Radamanthys en silencio, como siempre, le preparó el baño, Seiya no dejó un segundo de observar la ropa que Wyvern había dejado sobre la tapa baja del inodoro, ¿era para él?  
El rubio, una vez que el pequeño se sentó, él lo hizo a su lado para poder lavarlo con rapidez, labor que siempre realizaba Minos pero con un trato bastante brusco y morboso.  
Si bien el mayor no fue grosero y había comenzado a lavar al pequeño con paciencia, su mano, sus dedos, recorrieron con cierta lujuria la morena piel del niño quien, observando con timidez, notó la hinchazón en la entrepierna del inglés. ¿Hacia cuanto que Radamanthys no lo tomaba?  
Cuando terminó de lavarle la cabeza y sacarlo de la tina para secarlo, Wyvern se dedicó a observar al menor con un brillo especial en la mirada, mirada que denotaban un profundo deseo. Seiya cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, ¿qué más daba a esas alturas? Las manos del mayor recorrieron con lascivia su cuerpo. Sin embargo el rubio detuvo de improviso sus caricias, sus manos posadas sobre los redondeados glúteos del Pegasus detuvieron el osado recorrido para luego pronunciar:

—Ten.

El morocho abrió apenas los ojos, notando la mano extendida del Juez, ofreciéndole gentilmente ropa limpia, ropa nueva.

—¿Esto?  
—No puedes estar siempre con la misma ropa, te enfermarás —explicó el inglés, lejos de importarle realmente la salud del niño, pero no podía darse ese lujo, si el pequeño se enfermaba representaba una dificultad.  
—Gracias —susurró apenas, procediendo a colocarse esas prendas nuevas; ropa interior, un pantalón deportivo gris y una camiseta blanca y gruesa de algodón, sin olvidar un par de medias blancas y zapatillas deportivas.

Radamanthys tomó las otras ropas, las viejas, con el fin de lavarlas, aunque reconoció que lo mejor sería prenderles fuego y comprar otras prendas.  
Seiya, algo avergonzado y en parte agradecido por sentir sobre su cuerpo la pulcritud necesaria, siguió a Wyvern rumbo a su “ _cárcel_ ” sin forcejear, sin intentar librarse de su agarre, sin protestar; quizás inconscientemente esa fue la forma que encontró de agradecer el gesto y la preocupación.  
Desde entonces, cada vez que Radamanthys iba a llevarle comida, solía manosearlo, pero extrañamente llegaba hasta un punto, luego lo dejaba y se iba.

  
Un día, como siempre, Wyvern llegó con el clásico plato de metal y la cuchara, solo que el contenido era distinto, acaso ¿el arroz había sido suplantado por pollo y una ensalada de papa y huevo? *  
El rubio se lo confirmó, cuando notó la mirada de incredulidad en el Santo de Bronce necesitó excusarse:

—Si comes solamente arroz enfermarás —expuso con algo de rudeza—; y no debes enfermarte, porque no pienso llevarte a un hospital ni traer aquí a un medico.

Sin más el inglés dejó sobre el suelo la comida, escuchando un tímido “ _Gracias_ ” por parte del pequeño. Lo miró por última vez y lo dejó solo.  
Seiya devoró hasta el último trozo de comida en aquel plato, parecía un perro hambriento, comiendo directamente del recipiente sin utilizar la cuchara, Radamanthys hasta se había tomado la molestia de trozar todo, de quitarle el hueso al pollo y de cuidar que hubiese trozos pequeños. Y aun más: ¡Estaba condimentado! Aunque a decir verdad, aunque no lo estuviese, el Pegasus lo hubiese comido con las mismas ganas.  
A la media hora la puerta se volvió a abrir con ese chirrido escalofriante que lograba sobresaltarlo siempre, la figura del Espectro, imponente y amenazante surgió, tan sólo iba en busca del plato, pero como tantas otras veces no pudo evitar posar su mano sobre las temblorosas piernas de su víctima.  
Necesitaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentir bajo las manos ese calor, ese miedo, y de esa forma, obtener ese poder que siempre caracterizó al Juez Radamanthys. Pese a que, con sinceridad, no le gustaba ver en esos ojos castaños el terror, el asco y el rechazo, no le agradaba.  
Seiya, como desde hacia tiempo se había resignado, se dejó hacer, sin participar, pero sin obstaculizar la labor de Wyvern. Tomando más confianza, éste metió la mano debajo de la tela de la camiseta y tocó con las yemas de los dedos la curtida piel, ahogando un suspiro que delataba un hondo y desmedido deseo.  
Aunque el pequeño no lo notó porque no se molestó en mirar, el rubio se encontraba muy a tono. Para restar dudas, el inglés, arrodillado a su lado en la manta negra, tomó la mano y la guió hasta su entrepierna hinchada.

Enredó los blancos dedos sobre la morena mano de su niño y ejerció presión, pero la tela gruesa de jean le privó de experimentar ese especial toque, por lo que desabrochó la cremallera dejando al descubierto un palpitante y necesitado miembro.  
Seiya apenas miró, aun ver la hombría despierta de alguien le daba pavor, pero Radamanthys no necesitaba que lo mirasen, sólo que lo acariciasen, físicamente, y quizás de esa forma llegar a acariciar su alma.  
El Pegasus sintió en la palma esa suavidad y ese calor tan característico, la mano de Wyvern le “ _enseñó_ ” como masturbarlo, lo fue guiando, paso a paso.  
El rubio disfrutó de aquel trato, sobre todo porque el castaño no se mostraba tan reticente como antes, y hasta pudo asegurar que cooperaba, con algo de asco, pero lo estaba haciendo. Aumentó un poco la velocidad, al mismo tiempo que la intensidad.  
Un ronco gemido fue lo que escuchó Seiya, y luego el cálido semen sobre la mano. Poco a poco el Espectro fue disminuyendo esa presión hasta soltar al pequeño, con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado, se limitó a observarlo, para ver qué actitud tomaba, pero el Pegasus se limitó a mantener la vista gacha, posó los ojos sobre su propia mano sucia de aquel líquido; lo observó como si fuese algo ajeno, que en parte lo era, pero tan ajeno que le resultaba extraño, cuando era algo que él también, como hombre, poseía en su cuerpo.  
Sorpresivamente, sin emitir palabra, Radamanthys tomó una punta de la manta y limpió la mano del joven, luego se puso de pie, se abrochó el pantalón, tomó el plato y la cuchara, y se alejó del cuarto.  
El Pegasus se arrojó sobre la misma tela con la que Wyvern lo había limpiado, y sin pensar en nada, porque últimamente pensar era un martirio, intentó conciliar el sueño, hasta que finalmente lo logró.

  
El tiempo ahí, como siempre, pasaba de manera extraña para el pequeño. Técnicamente no había tiempo; si pasaba un segundo, un minuto, un día, era casi lo mismo para Seiya, el mismo suplicio y las mismas preguntas ¿Estarían preocupado por él? ¿Lo estarían buscando? ¿O ya lo daban por muerto?  
Muerte; algo que aterra por ser desconocido, todo lo desconocido genera rechazo o curiosidad. Si bien el Pegasus era un Guerrero de los Dioses, el cual no debería temerle a la parca, se encontraba en una encrucijada, quería vivir, pero al mismo tiempo morir, si es que no lo estaba haciendo en vida.  
Para colmo, cuando sentía caer en un profundo pozo, algo siempre lograba sacarlo a flote, como si Radamanthys adivinase sus pensamientos y sentir; cuando llegaba a ese punto, el Juez se aparecía con “ _algo_ ” nuevo, que le daba renovadas fuerzas y esperanzas.  
Así ocurrió una tarde, en la que Wyvern llegó al sótano con un diario que le arrojó a los pies.

—Te traje el diario de hoy, para que te entretengas un poco.

El rubio era consciente de la peligrosidad que representaba estar encerrado en un lugar sin tener la mente ocupada, quizás por eso intentó preservar la poca cordura que al niño aún le quedaba; aunque más que locura lo que a Seiya le aquejaba era una profunda depresión, y como toda depresión había días en los que estaba con ánimos y otros en los que no quería siquiera comer o beber agua.  
Cuando el Juez lo dejó solo, el castaño se abalanzó sobre el diario, como si en vez de ser simple papel, fuese la llave de su libertad, o por lo menos la de su sanidad mental. Con desesperación buscó la fecha.  
Y no fue sólo devastador notar que, según esa fecha, hacia seis meses se encontraba en cautiverio, ni tampoco reconocer que ya había cumplido sus quince años, fue aun peor descubrir que se había perdidola Navidad y pronto —dado que el diario fechaba 30 de diciembre— también el año nuevo.  
Por un segundo olvidó el diario y buscó trasladarse mentalmente ala Mansión Kido, intentando imaginar que estaría haciendo cada uno, como hubiese sido su cumpleaños número 15, el primero lejos de una cruel Guerra. En su mente se imaginóla Navidad, la fría Navidad con sus amigos, hermanos, compañeros de armas, en esa imagen: Ikki quejándose como siempre, ya sea por la nieve, por el frío, o por la misma Navidad; Shun al igual que el Pegasus, emocionado, esperando los regalos con impaciencia; Shiryu preparando todo para que nada saliese mal. E Hyoga, algo melancólico, recordando a su madre, siendo más gentil con todos, más mundano, y no tan frío. Es quela Navidad logra eso, hacer más humano al humano.  
Pero no, la verdad es que se hallaba encerrado allí, dentro de esas cuatro paredes mal olientes, frías y húmedas, con sólo el goteo de la canilla mal cerrada como fiel compañero. Y aunque no lo supo,la Navidad de Radamanthys no fue muy distinta a la de él, aunque claro, contaba con una enorme y vacía Mansión. Una silenciosa, dormida, aburrida y solitaria Mansión para el sólo y sus fantasmas; para sus temores, sus dudas, sus inseguridades y su tristeza.  
Seiya volvió al diario dejando de lado sus pensamientos y se concentró en la lectura notando que el diario era japonés, pues esa era otra cuestión ¿Se hallaba aun en Japón?  
Las noticias poco a poco se transformaron en su “ _salvavidas_ ”. Y pensar que estando enla Mansión jamás se había molestado en tocar el diario, ahora allí era lo único que tenía, y a eso se aferró como naufrago al bote.

  
Al otro día Radamanthys volvió, Seiya creyó que un nuevo diario pero no. Únicamente le llevó un plato de comida para luego preguntar con algo de duda en su voz y en su porte:

—¿Qué... Qué quieres cenar a la noche?

El Pegasus se quedó helado con semejante pregunta por parte de aquel cruel y despiadado Juez, con asombro posó la vista en el plato de comida: Nunca le había llevado dos platos, sólo uno en todo el día, así había sido durante esos seis meses.

—Pues... Lo mismo, está bien por mí... —respondió con voz trémula.  
—Te traeré otra cosa —aseguró Wyvern y se alejó con rapidez, más que otras veces, como buscando huir de alguien o quizás de la situación.

¿De quién? ¿De qué? Si el castaño a esas alturas no tenía ni la fuerza mental y física para golpear a una mosca. Quizás huyendo de sí mismo, del monstruo que era o de esa mirada del menor repleta de miedo y desolación.  
Pero como siempre, el rubio volvió en busca del plato, aunque eso a veces eran excusas. Le dejó un nuevo diario que le arrancó un gesto de alegría al menor, aunque no una sonrisa precisamente, pero sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor, olvidado, que dejó prendado por completo al Juez.

—Gracias —se animó a decir Seiya con más confianza, depositando su vista en el papel, pero un gesto del Juez le llamó la atención.

El inglés se arrodilló frente a él y sin ningún tipo de pudor retiró su ya endurecido miembro del encierro de los pantalones para masturbarse con frenesí, mirando con insistencia al Pegasus quien sin ningún gesto en el rostro se limitó a mirar el acto.  
No obstante la situación cambió a los pocos segundos. Radamanthys se acercó un poco al menor indicándole que se sentase para poder buscar con más facilidad su dormida hombría. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que lo tocasen en una zona tan privada, quizás por eso detuvo la mano de Wyvern susurrando un inaudible y penoso “ _no_ ”.  
Mientras que con una mano se masturbaba y con la otra buscaba llegar al miembro del castaño, besó con cierta lascivia el cuello, mordiendo apenas, deleitándose con ese perfume que no abandonaba nunca al pequeño, el perfume del miedo.  
Viendo que no conseguiría su cometido, el rubio dejó de insistir allí abajo y subió su mano libre, hasta llegar a la mejilla de Seiya en donde se quedó un buen rato, acariciando con cierta fuerza contenida. Menos mal que era contenida.  
Deslizó esa misma mano atrás del cuello y ejerció presión, le costó al Pegasus comprender, pero el inglés le hizo entender que era lo que buscaba cuando se incorporó un poco para meter su miembro hinchado en la boca.

—Vamos Seiya —dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo—¿Quieres que te traiga más diarios? Pórtate bien —su tono, a diferencia de otras veces, fue pacífico, hasta se podría decir amable.

El castaño sintió que no tenía opciones, además era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Radamanthys, así que dejando de lado el profundo asco que le daba tener _eso_ en la boca, intentó cooperar; y en pocos segundos, cuando el calor envolvió la hombría de Wyvern, sintió en su garganta ese sabor tan desagradable, tan penetrante y agrio que, una y otra vez, le produjo arcadas, llevándolo al borde del vomito.  
Así, había pasado el año nuevo...  
Año Nuevo, esperanzas nuevas.


	4. Chapter 4

Los meses transcurrieron con una lentitud desgarradora, tanto para Seiya como para Radamanthys, únicamente que con el correr de los días el Pegasus terminó por adaptarse a la soledad, al silencio y al miedo que a veces lo dominaba, sobre todo por las noches.  
Una tristeza inexplicable se anidó en su pecho, mezclada con la profunda necesidad de ver a sus seres queridos, o a alguien más que simplemente a ese Juez. Pero, contradictoriamente, era la presencia de Wyvern quien lo rescataba de esa depresión, solía agradecer interiormente cuando este le llevaba la comida o lo hacía bañar; aunque fuese un momento efímero comparado con el tiempo transcurrido allí, mínimamente era un poco de actividad y contacto social.  
Cierta mañana el rubio llegó al cuarto del pequeño causando demasiado ruido para lo acostumbrado que estaba el castaño al silencio.  
Con lentitud el japonés se incorporó en su manta y curioso se puso de pie ¿Qué cargaba el inglés con aparente dificultad?

—Podrías venir a ayudarme en vez de quedarte allí mirando —se quejó con fastidio.

Seiya reaccionó y con rapidez fue a su encuentro para facilitarle la tarea de meter por el pequeño rectángulo de la puerta lo que en apariencias era una cama, en dicho momento el Pegasus obvió por completo la puerta entre abierta de par en par, estaba demasiado concentrado en la extraña actitud del otro.  
Entre los dos cargaron la cama de una plaza colocándola contra la pared, Wyvern volvió a salir y regresó al instante con un colchón y un par de sabanas, sin olvidar una frazada gruesa ya que allí solía concentrarse el frío como si de una ráfaga helada de Camus se tratase.  
El castaño se encontraba asombrado, incapaz de poder decir nada al respecto, observó como el hombre armaba la cama con suma paciencia, tendiéndola prolijamente. Recién entonces pronunció débilmente:

—¿Es... es para mí?  
—¿Para quién sino? —respondió molesto por semejante pregunta.  
—Gra-gracias —susurró apenas el pequeño.

Seiya caminó lentamente hasta su nueva cama, con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción. Como un simple objeto puede llegar a significar tanto para alguien que no tiene absolutamente nada más que un puñado de recuerdos, recuerdos y dolores en su alma herida.  
Sintió sobre la espalda el calor del Juez, y su corazón latió con celeridad; aunque llevaba más de un año en esa situación no lograba adaptarse al trato, a “ _lo que debía hacer_ ” como si de una obligación moral se tratase.  
El inglés enredó los brazos por la cintura de su niño y besó los cabellos, la diferencia de altura era realmente notable. Gimió apenas en su oído, haciéndole sentir en el trasero el miembro erguido. Seiya cerró los ojos, deseándole a los Dioses que las cosas no fuesen más allá, que —como siempre— Wyvern lo dejase solo; lo cierto es que Radamanthys hacia meses que no lo tomaba carnalmente si bien le obligaba a realizar pequeños actos para su propia satisfacción.

—Hace mucho que no... que no te lo hago —murmuró con un tono de voz distinto.

El Pegasus abrió los ojos un instante y los volvió a cerrar; era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el otro, observó la cama que le había traído y se dejó arrastrar.  
En pocos segundos el castaño se encontraba por completo desnudo, tapando inútilmente su miembro con ambas manos. Burdamente el inglés retiró su hombría despierta del encierro de los pantalones masturbándose un poco para ponerse mas a tono, volteó al pequeño, abrió los glúteos, buscó el orificio, ubicó el miembro y lo penetró de una fuerte, segura y ansiada estocada.  
Así de mecánico fue, las emociones estaban dormidas, por lo menos para el menor, el mayor sólo se limito a disfrutar a un nivel meramente físico y no espiritual como supuestamente debería ser aquel acto.  
No pudo negar que la pasividad del niño le agradaba, pero le hubiese gustado —un poco, sólo un poco— la cooperación de Seiya, o al menos haberle dado pelea, como el verdadero Santo del Pegasus lo hubiese hecho, como era en sí la esencia del castaño, o como lo había conocido él en un pasado ahora un poco lejano.  
Seiya sintió que aquella invasión, doloroso desgarre, le daba un poco de vida a su dormido y muerto cuerpo. Sentir dolor era por lo menos sentir “ _algo_ ”, una emoción en el pecho.  
Quiso llorar pero no pudo, extrañamente las canillas del alma estaban cerradas. Cuando Radamanthys acabó en su interior, descargándose copiosamente, volvió a respirar, a soltar ese aire contenido en los pulmones.  
Wyvern salió de aquella cavidad, guardó el miembro y se puso de pie pero antes de partir le alcanzó las ropas al estático joven, sentenciando un escueto:

—Dentro de un rato te traigo el almuerzo.

El Pegasus se quedó en la misma posición, desnudo como se encontraba, boca abajo, derramando por fin las primeras lágrimas después de tanto tiempo. En apariencias aún no había “ _muerto_ ”. Cuando Radamanthys volvió a las horas con el plato de _udon_ se encontró al pequeño en ese estado. Exhaló un quejido que no se pudo interpretar ¿Era de fastidio con el pequeño o consigo mismo?

—Seiya ¿Vas a comer?

El otro no respondió, y Wyvern odiaba cuando el castaño atravesaba por esas etapas, lo levantó de la cama, observó sus idos ojos que hacia meses habían perdido el brillo y lo cargó desnudo hasta el baño. Recién entonces, Seiya recuperó un poco de energía, aunque no habló, mínimamente caminó por su cuenta.  
El rubio lo dejó solo, con el plato de Udon y la cuchara esperando a que probase bocado pero no lo hizo, ni al siguiente, ni al otro. El inglés tuvo que amenazarlo de muerte para que lo hiciera pero era el Pegasus, supuestamente no debería temerle a la muerte, aunque causó efecto; quizás por el porte amenazador del Juez y sus golpes, pero algo de todo eso surtió efecto.  
Tal vez, sintiéndose culpable por ver que su acto había ocasionado ese bajón en el menor, pocos días después llegó con algo peculiar bajo el brazo, aunque el castaño era técnicamente un adolescente sonrió de felicidad, y si bien la sonrisa fue fugaz, contagió al Juez; en el fondo le gustaba ver esos pequeños brillos de emoción en el niño cuando le alcanzaba cosas, lo que fuese.

—Gracias —dijo con nitidez tomando entre sus manos la caja de lápices de colores y las hojas.  
—Sé que ya no eres un niño —comentó Wyvern—, pero hoy salí al pueblo y lo he visto en el aparador. Decidí traértelo.  
—No, está bien. Yo solía dibujar, bueno, cuando era pequeño; pero siempre me decían que tenia talento para eso, de hecho a pesar de ser un niño dibujaba muy bien el cuerpo humano y los rostros.  
—Me gustaría ver un dibujo tuyo, entonces.  
—Es que... hace mucho que no dibujo.  
—Inténtalo, tienes tiempo de sobra.

Acaso, lo último ¿había sido con ironía punzante? El Pegasus ignoró la acotación y asintió con seguridad, en pocos minutos se puso a dibujar algo sencillo, paisajes, por lo menos los que él recordaba o solía recordar estando encerrado allí. Árboles, plantas, casas, animales, cosas básicas que extrañaba realmente, ¡extrañaba ver un árbol! Escuchar el ladrido de un perro, o si quiera mirar el azul del cielo, las nubes, los pájaros.  
A diferencia de otras veces el rubio se quedó a su lado, viéndolo dibujar con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios; la concentración del niño, su lengua humedeciendo los labios, los sutiles gestos, la frente fruncida, su señal de fastidio cuando algo no le salía como él quería, todo en Seiya era algo mágico que le produjo al hombre un sin fin de sensaciones distintas.  
Cuando terminó de dibujar, pasada la media hora, le mostró el dibujo al inglés, que descubrió con sorpresa que el pequeño no le mintió, tenia talento para dibujar de una manera artística que pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había visto.

—Te lo regalo —dijo cual niño.

Radamanthys se le quedó mirando, pestañeó un par de veces con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, volvió su vista al dibujo y con calma lo dejó sobre la cama, el menor sentado sobre la misma se quedó son sus manos sobre la falda, entre sus dedos los lápices de colores enredados que el Juez, lentamente, uno a uno, retiró para dejarlos dentro de la caja.  
Eran esos momentos que el castaño odiaba; pero no tuvo opciones, eso siempre creìa Seiya, lo mejor era no poner mal a Wyvern, su temperamento cuando no estaba de humor era insostenible y él no tenía las defensas altas y necesarias para soportarlo enojado y violento.  
El rubio posó sus manos sobre las del Pegasus quien instintivamente las retiró algo asustado, el inglés jamás tenía esos gestos con él. Una mueca de dolor por el rechazo se instaló en el rostro de Radamanthys seguido de uno de enojo, pensó en darle una bofetada pero se contuvo a tiempo.  
Wyvern volvió a la carga, acarició los muslos del menor hasta llegar a la entrepierna, buscó con parsimonia el cierre del mismo que deslizó con la misma abrumadora calma, desabrochó el botón y buscó el dormido miembro del joven.

—Quiero que te relajes, no haré nada que no te guste.

El castaño se guardó la sorpresa, temblando de pies a cabeza intentó creer en esas palabras, recostó la espalda sobre la pared y cerró los ojos sintiendo sobre el miembro la calidez de la lengua del Juez.  
Algo, similar a un gemido, escapó de sus labios ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Intentó retirar a Wyvern sin importarle su posible enfado, pero éste lo volvió a recostar; acarició la hombría, con insistencia, y poco a poco el miembro de Seiya comenzó a reaccionar muy a pesar del dueño.

—Rada-Radamanthys.  
—Tranquilo. Es normal, déjate llevar... te gustará.

De nuevo el menor cerró los ojos y buscó calmar su agitado cuerpo, pero contrario a lo esperado éste se sacudió y tensó visiblemente, producto del placer que las hábiles manos del rubio le estaban provocando, cuando quiso darse cuenta algo surgió de la punta de su miembro, lo mismo que le surgía al Juez de vez en cuando.

—Listo —sentenció Wyvern con un frío desgarrador.

El Pegasus abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, observando aquel líquido sobre su remera azul, con la respiración gravemente agitada. Era la primera vez que eyaculaba de esa manera, la primera vez que experimentaba placer a esas escalas, aunque lejos estuvo de sentirlo realmente. Sólo le supo “raro”, fue una sensación distinta que no pudo determinar como agradable o desagradable, sólo extraña.  
Observó al Juez con asombro y éste rió con malicia.

—¿Qué sucede niño? Era hora, tienes 16 años ya.

Y sin más se fue. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Con dificultad el castaño tragó saliva, en su interior agradeció que el inglés lo dejase solo sin buscar ir mas allá, realmente se encontraba muy turbado y confundido, pero Radamanthys llegó a los minutos con una camiseta limpia que le cedió al adolescente.  
Cuando Seiya se quedó con el torso desnudo esperó sentir sobre el cuerpo las manos del Juez pero tampoco sucedió, llegó al punto de preguntarle tímidamente:

—¿Y tú?

Wyvern negó con la cabeza, observando el tímido gesto del otro quien bajó con pena la mirada al suelo. Extrañamente, en los días siguientes el rubio no le buscó, aunque el Pegasus intentó masturbarlo un par de veces cuando éste se lo hacia, el inglés terminaba por quitarle la mano de su propia entrepierna.  
Solo buscaba darle un poco de placer al niño, luego de todo lo que le había dado a él en esos dos años. Pero Seiya no lograba acostumbrarse a ello, todavía sentía ese asco en su interior, la repugnancia de saberse tocado en partes tan privadas, y ver su propio fluido; admitir en su interior que comenzaba a gustarle, le causaba una culpa indescriptible que lo llevaba siempre al borde de las lágrimas.

  
Los años habían pasado, para esas alturas el pequeño, ya casi convertido en un hombre, había perdido todas las esperanzas. Por lo menos de que lo hallasen, seguro que ya lo daban por muerto.  
Aun así, en su interior, nunca dejó que muriera la esperanza de una libertad total; y si bien Radamanthys —notando esta inquietud en el menor— se las ingeniaba para darle espacio, no era suficiente para Seiya.  
Wyvern solía alcanzarle cosas diversas para entretener al Pegasus y de esa forma retenerlo un poco más. La última vez había sido un libro y aunque éste no era un lector apasionado agradeció poder cambiar el diario por otro tipo de lectura.  
Un poco de mitología nórdica, como supuso que al pequeño le podría llegar a gustar. Luego fue mitología japonesa, seguida de la china, griega y otras culturas.  
Así Seiya descubrió, con cada libro nuevo, que la mitología era un tema apasionante, o por lo menos lo suficiente para acaparar su atención y sumirlo en ese maravilloso mundo haciéndole olvidar lo que durase la lectura su triste realidad.  
No obstante —y contradictorio— el rubio se las ingeniaba para sumirlo en la desgarradora realidad que a veces buscaba olvidar. Cierto día que le alcanzó Los Nibelungos; como últimamente solía hacer, se quedaba unos minutos a su lado preguntándole por el libro que estaba leyendo, así, poco a poco el Pegasus daba a descubrir pequeñas cosas de sí mismo, detalles, algunos insignificantes y otros que cobraban un gran significado para el Juez.  
En su interior al menor le gustaba poder tener con quien dialogar, aunque fuesen unos escasos minutos que con el tiempo fueron convirtiéndose en horas, algo que también lo aterraba. Pues si bien contaba ya con 17 años no se habituaba a las manos del mayor, quizás por su mirada siempre cargada de maldad o lujuria, quizás por su toque, tan poco sutil que dejaba al descubierto sus más osadas intenciones, pero lo que fuese, le producía siempre un hondo rechazo que el inglés tarde o temprano notaba y que terminaba por enfurecerlo.

—No. Radamanthys —pidió sosteniendo con sus manos la de su raptor.  
—Vamos niño —exigió el mayor con buenos términos.

En ese tiempo Seiya había aprendido que Wyvern era una persona muy ciclotímica; pudo interpretar en sus ojos y en sus gestos que comenzaba a molestarse por la negativa, así que sin fuerza de voluntad, el Pegasus dejó que llegase a destino.  
Ahogando un ronco suspiro, el Juez desabrochó el pantalón deportivo que el joven llevaba puesto, con los años había crecido lo suficiente y ya su miembro se veía coronado por una mata tupida de vello, en donde antes estaba ausente.  
Le gustaba jugar con esos vellos, aunque admitía que lo lampiño del castaño solía entonarlo enseguida, o por lo menos era así en un pasado cada vez más lejano.  
Seiya comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando la mano del rubio lo empezó a masturbar con lentitud. Todavía, a pesar de ya estar en edad —como siempre le recalcaba el inglés— eso era algo que le daba tanto asco como placer. Un placer que inevitablemente le generaba culpa.  
No estaba bien disfrutar de ello, no lo estaba. No debería dejarse, no debería permitirlo ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Cuando es lo único que se tiene, cuando se depende por completo de la otra persona.  
Sin embargo Radamanthys había adoptado otra costumbre: le gustaba besar la tersa piel de aquella masculina hombría, deleitarse con su aroma, embriagarse con el penetrante sabor salado.  
Aun más, le gustaba ver el rostro del pequeño, pura confusión, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca ligeramente entreabierta dejando escapar penosos gemidos que su dueño se empecinaba en esconder.  
Engulló el miembro del Pegasus hasta el fondo de la garganta; no lo pudo negar, le encantaba torturarlo de esa forma pues comprendía que el menor gozaba con el trato, aunque quisiese evitarlo a toda costa.  
Y le encantaba descubrir que ese gozo lo provocaba él.  
Wyvern cerró apenas los ojos y los volvió a abrir, con la hombría de Seiya en la boca plasmó una sonrisa macabra; supo que la lengua húmeda y juguetona pronto lo llevaría al orgasmo.  
El castaño explotó en la boca del mayor, soltando un profundo gemido que nació de lo más profundo de su garganta.  
El rubio comprendió que lo prudente sería dejarlo solo, por eso se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta trabándola, pero antes de pasar por ella lo recordó: El libro, volvió y lo dejó sobre la cama, junto a Seiya.

El Pegasus llevó un brazo al rostro para esconder las lágrimas. Observó de reojo el compendio y lo tomó para llevárselo al pecho; se colocó de costado y lo abrió, intentando leer la primera línea, pero sus empañados ojos no se lo permitieron.

“... _Cuando ya Signi se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, Sigueir, el rey de Gautalandia la pidió en matrimonio a Wels, y el rey franco accedió, ya que no estaba de más asociarse con un jefe tan poderoso..._ ”

Solía leer en voz alta, para por lo menos escuchar su voz retumbando en esas cuatro gélidas paredes, luchando para conservar la poca cordura que aún no lo había abandonado.

“... _Cuando Seguismundo refirió a su hermana la cobardía de su hijo mayor, la misma Signi le aconsejó que le diera muerte. No quería tener hijos así. Y así tuvo que hacerlo el héroe_...”

Había transcurrido tres cumpleaños, tres Navidades, tres Año Nuevo en soledad ¿Cómo no resignarse? Ya para esas alturas lo más probable es que lo diesen por muerto, o quizás no estaba tan errado al pensar que no lo habían buscado, porque le pareció increíble que no hallasen aquel lugar; que por cierto, nunca supo con certeza donde se hallaba aunque adivinó que todavía dentro de Japón.

  
Pero las cosas cambiaron un poco al año siguiente gracias a las cortas conversaciones que solían tener víctima y victimario, pláticas que poco a poco fueron acrecentándose, Radamanthys llegó justo el día del cumpleaños dieciocho del menor con una invitación peculiar.

—Me preguntaba… —Wyvern se rascó la punta de la nariz, señal inequívoca de nervios—si no quieres ver un poco de televisión.

Los ojos de Seiya refulgieron de la emoción, y una sonrisa interna se anidó en el pecho del Juez, le encantaba ser él —con pequeñas cosas— el causante de esas emociones en el Pegasus, lo hacia sentir importante, con cierto poder sobre las sensaciones y la vida del otro.  
Algo que jamás pudo controlar en sí mismo. Mínimamente necesitaba hacerlo con el castaño.  
Seiya se puso lentamente de pie, Radamanthys delante de él caminó hasta la sala, el Pegasus observó la abertura de la puerta como si aquello enmarcase la mismísima libertad, quizás estando una vez en la sala tuviese mas posibilidades de escapar.  
Pero no podía hacerle eso a Wyvern, lo estaba dejando ver un poco de televisión, no era justo traicionarlo de esa forma, además si fallaba... Las cosas serian peor para él.  
Una vez quiso hacerlo cuando se estaba bañando; el rubio lo había dejado solo y el castaño vio la posibilidad, cuando lo descubrió, el Juez lo tomó de la corta cabellera y luego de darle una soberana paliza le quitó la comida por tres días, y ni siquiera fue a ver si necesitaba algo.  
El inglés tomó el control remoto de la t.v sobre la misma y se lo cedió al menor quien, con una sonrisa, susurro un “ _gracias_ ” sincero nacido desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Con algo de incomodidad por la situación, Seiya se sentó en el amplio sillón del mayor.

—Tengo películas... Por si quieres ver...

La voz de Radamanthys consiguió que el menor desviase la mirada hacia donde se hallaba el hombre, los años también habían pasado para Wyvern, se lo notaba más demacrado, con la mirada más fría y las facciones más marcadas.  
El Pegasus pasó de canal a canal hasta que se detuvo en uno de dibujos animados; en el sillón de un cuerpo, en diagonal a él, el rubio se entretuvo observando el rostro de su víctima que variaba de expresión con cada escena: Sorpresa, alegría, pequeñas risas que un escueto dibujo le ocasionaba al castaño.  
Ahí descubrió el ingles que Seiya no dejaba de ser un niño por dentro, y llegó a preguntarse si hubiese conservado ese candor tan particular en libertad.  
No, seguro que no, lo más probable es que la sucia sociedad lo hubiese contagiado de sus malos hábitos y costumbres.  
No sería el mismo inocente niño. Porque era un niño aunque su cuerpo asegurase que era ya todo un hombre.  
Ante la idea de que el castaño se había pasado una hora mirando dibujos animados, el Juez se puso de pie y buscó en una pequeña biblioteca una caja que contenía un vídeo.

—Pondré algo más acorde —sentencio, y no pudo ver la mirada de decepción que le dedicó Seiya al quitarle _Tom y Jerry_ por darle la espalda.

 

En pocos segundos la imagen del gato corriendo a su archienemigo por toda la casa cambió a una de un hombre introduciendo su hombría en la boca de otro.  
Fue cruel, sin dudas... Fue muy cruel por parte de Radamanthys cortarle abruptamente esos minutos de inocencia.  
Las mejillas del Pegasus se sonrojaron ante las escenas de sexo explícito, bajó la vista al suelo pero Wyvern lo tomó de la mejilla obligándole a los gritos que mirase y aprendiese.  
Eso debía hacer, de esa forma debía disfrutarlo. Cuando a la pareja se le sumó un tercero y luego un cuarto, el castaño tuvo ganas de llorar ante el recuerdo de los tres Jueces sometiéndolo.  
Por fortuna el rubio quitó el vídeo, la televisión dio una imagen en negro reflejando apenas su propia imagen.  
El inglés caminó hasta el menor y besándole la mejilla le preguntó que le ocurría. El Pegasus no respondió por lo que lo tomó entre los brazos dejándolo allí por unos segundos.  
El castaño pudo jurar oír los latidos del corazón del rubio. Entonces sí: tenía corazón.  
El leve movimiento de la caja torácica del ingles comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, y eso era porque con Radamanthys no se podía adivinar concretamente que ocurriría al segundo siguiente.  
Con una ¿dulzura? desconocida hasta el momento Wyvern tomó los brazos de su joven víctima y lo distanció de su cuerpo buscando el cuello para mordisquearlo apenas mientras las manos trataban de desnudarlo.

—Radamanthys…  
—No empieces —se quejó clavando los dedos en la espalda del menor para causarle dolor—; lo necesito, hace mucho... —se excusó a lo último, más sosegado.

En breves segundos Seiya se encontraba desnudo boca arriba sobre el enorme sillón del rubio, éste lo observaba, como el cazador a la presa.  
Con suma calma el inglés se quitó las prendas que portaba quedando igual que el pequeño; no tan pequeño para ese entonces.  
Un detalle insignificante en ese momento, pero era la primera vez que podía ver al Juez por completo desnudo.  
Si el contexto fuese otro, el Pegasus hubiese podido aseverar que Radamanthys era un hombre muy deseable. Sin embargo no pudo más que sentir asco.  
Wyvern lo volteó, quizás porque notó la mirada de repugnancia que le dedicaba; acarició la espalda descendiendo hasta el trasero donde hurgó en busca del acostumbrado orificio.  
No era broma ni exageración: hacia un año que no lo tomaba de aquella forma.  
Con profunda lascivia, el Juez tomó el miembro y lo refregó en las nalgas del castaño, jugó un rato en aquella zona hasta que no lo soportó más.  
Tomó un almohadón que ubicó debajo del vientre de Seiya e intentó penetrarlo, pero sin lubricación era algo complicado.  
Aun así no amedrentó, siguió dando fuertes estocadas y clavándose mas y más hasta que la hombría descanso en el interior del joven.  
Lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró apenas, quedando ambos de costado, el almohadón cayó al suelo. Con una mano elevó la pierna del Pegasus acariciando los muslos, y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo sin moverse todavía.  
Supo que si ubicaba su miembro de aquella forma, ejerciendo presión en la próstata de Seiya, lo llevaría inevitablemente al orgasmo por más que este lo retuviese. Y eso fue lo que buscó hacer.

—Vamos Seiya —lo alentó, susurrando en su oído y dándole más asco—, quiero que acabes... Quiero que acabes conmigo.

Eso era cierto, por una vez quería que los dos disfrutasen del acto, era más interesante así. Aunque el morbo de ver las lágrimas del pequeño y su rechazo lo pusiesen a tono enseguida, él no era Minos, no se regocijaba del dolor ajeno.  
Un gemido apagado y cargado de culpa surgió de la garganta del castaño, justo al mismo tiempo que el semen golpeaba contra la tela negra del sillón; una lágrima descendió por la mejilla, jamás, en todos esos años había sentido repugnancia semejante.  
Y esta vez no fue sólo hacia el rubio, sino aun peor, hacia sí mismo. No pudo concebir, no pudo permitirse semejante atrocidad.  
Eso fue suficiente para el inglés quien, excitado con la novedad, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para llegar él al tan ansiado orgasmo. El néctar surgió, copioso y cálido como nunca antes, inundando las consumidas entrañas de Seiya.  
Sin dudas había sido el mejor encuentro de toda su vida, aunque odiaba ver el rostro torturado del pequeño ¡Carajo, que era sexo!, la gente solía disfrutar de él, no llorar por el placer ocasionado.  
O tal vez sí: llorar, pero de gozo, no de desasosiego como lo estaba haciendo el Pegasus.  
Con molestia el Juez salió del interior del menor sin cuidar si le hacia daño o no con la el brusco movimiento, buscó las ropas, se vistió en silencio, tomó las prendas del castaño y se las arrojó al rostro.  
Ahora, lo más probable, pensó el Juez era verlo a Seiya sumirse en esa depresión habitual, en ese pozo oscuro del que tanto le costaba salir. Radamanthys buscó un cigarrillo que prendió con notables nervios, el encendedor bailoteaba peligrosamente entre las manos temblorosas.

—Ya pendejo ¡Vístete mierda! ¡¡Y vete!! ¡¡¡Desaparece de mi vista!!!

Ante el grito el Pegasus reaccionó de súbito poniéndose de pie, tomó las ropas y corrió hasta su cárcel, detrás lo siguió Radamanthys para trabar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo lo amenazó que si se comportaba como un estúpido negándose a comer o a bañarse le quitaría las uñas de los pies.  
El castaño supo que no bromeaba, que Wyvern era capaz de hacerlo.  
Aunque sin dudas no había sido ese el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, Seiya tuvo que admitir que pudo haber sido peor; y si bien el Juez a veces era duro, frío y cruel con él, si el Pegasus se portaba bien, lograba sacar su lado bueno.  
Sólo debía cuidar lo que decía y lo que hacía. Por lo pronto lo mejor era dejar que pasase el tiempo, que los ánimos se aplacasen. Pues así como el rubio explotaba, al segundo se encontraba sereno y amable.  
Ya para esas alturas el castaño era un mar de dudas y confusiones, no supo si lo que sentía estaba bien o era incorrecto.  
A veces se encontraba llorando sin razón aparente; otras, se encontraba feliz, de nuevo sin razón aparente.  
Desde ese día Radamanthys no tuvo clemencia con el cuerpo del menor, ya tenía dieciocho años, estaba en edad para tener sexo.  
¿Quién o qué determina que una persona está en edad? Nada ni nadie. Tiene que ver con la psiquis y no con el cuerpo.  
Lo cierto era que ni en cincuenta años Seiya estaría capacitado para tener sexo, algo en él se había quebrado y todo lo relacionado a ello le causaba un profundo malestar, a veces solamente incomodidad y otras muchas, culpa y pesar.  
Pero se dejaba. Notó que si hacía lo que Wyvern quería lograba acceder a cosas, así pasó dos años: cumpliendo las peticiones del rubio sin chistar, sin participar o participando a medias.  
Le costó dos años conseguir el beneficio de sus actos, pero sin dudas había valido la pena.  
Y el día que cumplió veinte, como ya había notado que los “ _regalos_ ” iban por ese lado, logró conocer a su raptor de una forma que jamás creyó que lograría llegar a él, tal vez porque en el fondo no le importaba nada más que encontrar el momento propicio para escapar.  
Una tarde conoció del inglés, sus miedos, sus dudas, sus dolores, su honda tristeza y soledad. Radamanthys llegó a la cárcel del pequeño que, por tantos años, lo mantuvo cautivo a su lado sublimando esos sentimientos tan lóbregos, y le preguntó si no quería salir a caminar un poco por el jardín.  
Desde ya que Seiya no se rehusó a tamaño ofrecimiento.  
¿Sería esa su tan ansiada libertad? ¿La oportunidad para escapar que por tantos años proclamó?

  



	5. Chapter 5

Fue un gran paso. Pisar el césped significó un símbolo de liberación, fue "oler", palpar apenas la tan ansiada libertad.

Era tanta la emoción que sentía ganas de llorar, fue tanta la exaltación que se descalzó, para poder sentir con los pies desnudos el frío y humedad del pasto. El jardín era enorme.

En un inicio no fue tan sencillo salir como él creyó que sería. La luz solar, a pesar de que resultaba débil por la hora del día, causó un profundo malestar en sus ojos; tuvo que cerrarlos y esperar unos cuantos minutos a que estos se acostumbrasen poco a poco.

No había visto esa claridad, salvo por los débiles rayos solares que se colaban por las ventanas cuando él miraba televisión en la sala. No era lo mismo estando afuera. Incluso pudo apreciar un ligero color amarillento en su propia piel que antes no había advertido.

Radamanthys rió interiormente al ver la mueca de disgusto en el menor ante esta imprevista dificultad.

Pero en media hora el Pegasus se encontraba caminando, descalzo, a la par del Juez. El jardín estaba rodeado de enormes y frondosos tilos, con las hermosas y voluminosas hojas bendiciendo su vapuleada vista.

Para esas alturas la sonrisa del castaño era enorme, carente de maldad; franca, sincera, pura e inocente.

El rubio se limitó a escudriñar sus gestos con la mirada, intentando adivinar lo que pensaba.

De nuevo se encontraba disfrutando de ser él el causante de tantas emociones en el muchacho.

En ese entonces Wyvern había cambiado con notoriedad, no sólo por la edad que superaba la barrera de los treinta, también por la situación en la que se vio envuelto durante todo ese tiempo; a su demacrado rostro lo adornaba unas incipientes ojeras y prematuras arrugas producto del cansancio emocional y el desgaste psíquico.

No sólo Seiya lo pasaba mal, eso era evidente.

Aun así el inglés jamás perdió su natural belleza. Una beldad algo tosca, si se quiere decir, pero belleza al fin.

Eran pocas, contadas las veces, que el Pegasus había visto una sonrisa en los ajados labios de Radamanthys; y esa que se encontraba observando, dejando por fin de mirar el azul del cielo, fue una de esas tantas sonrisas huidizas del Juez.

Una conversación dio comienzo, algo banal al inicio, donde poco a poco Seiya tomó más confianza para realizar una pregunta que llevaba guardada desde hacía varios años:

 

—Minos, Aiacos... Hace tiempo que no los veo... —dejó la oración flotando en el aire, algo temeroso por la actitud que el impredecible Wyvern podía tomar ante esas palabras.  
—No están.

 

Eso era más que obvio. La escueta respuesta no dejó satisfecho al menor, pero tampoco se animó a ser más osado. Aun así el rubio continuó hablando:

 

—Nunca —espetó firme—dejaría que te hicieran daño. Nadie, jamás.

 

Ante esa afirmación el Pegasus sospechó o maquinó la macabra idea de un asesinato, es que acaso ¿el inglés no era alguien capaz de cometerlo? Era una duda que quedó dando vueltas en la frágil y dominada mente del castaño.

Frente al atípico silencio que se produjo luego de esas palabras, Seiya soltó una frase, quizás sin pensarlo demasiado, susurrándola al viento más que diciéndoselo al Juez:

 

—Debes sentirte muy solo en esta enorme casa —observó la infraestructura descubriendo con sus ojos que poseía mas habitaciones de las que él en ese tiempo había vislumbrado.  
—Siempre fue así —contestó. —No había diferencia con Minos y Aiacos —pronunció dando por hecho que lo dicho por el menor iba apuntado a la ausencia de sus compañeros. —Ellos dos siempre... Bueno... —realizó una breve pausa, sonriendo apenas, aquello sonaba pedante pero en su orgullo lo supo—Siempre me tuvieron algo de envidia. Entre ellos dos se entendían perfectamente, conmigo era la cosa.

 

El Pegasus oyó, nada más, no intentó acotar algo al respecto, pudo notar en las orbes del rubio una profunda tristeza y soledad.

 

—Por eso —remarcó—; no me importaba que fuesen ellos, nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño. Yo... —Wyvern bajó la vista al suelo sin dejar de caminar por el amplio jardín, el sol ya se estaba ocultando del todo. —Siempre te he admirado —soltó sorpresivamente, ahora sí observando al castaño—; tú eras un niño en ese entonces y sin embargo durante la batalla de Hades te has comportado como todo un hombre. Nunca había conocido a un guerrero semejante.

 

Con esas palabras Seiya creyó que había comprendido un poco mejor a su raptor, o por lo menos la razón de su insondable desolación, y aunque aquello le sorprendió y halagó dado el contexto de la situación, no supo que decir. Por lo que Wyvern continúo hablando.

 

—Yo por ese entonces me creía un ser superior, un guerrero insuperable. Hasta que me crucé contigo y tus compañeros. Esa Guerra cambio mi vida para siempre, y desde entonces necesité acercarme a ti, conocerte mejor. Saber más de ti —aclaró tratando de justificarse.

 

Por fin detuvieron la marcha, el Pegasus comenzó a temblar, quizás de frío por el largo contacto que sus pies tuvieron con el césped húmedo, o quizás por pavor al notar el rumbo que la conversación había adoptado, no conocía las razones pero estaba temblando.

El rubio dejó de lado el parloteo, frenando el —casi— soliloquio entendiendo que ya había hablado demasiado, se limitó a observar al joven flaco y desgarbado por una mala vida en cautiverio.

 

—Hoy... —susurró el castaño—Hoy es primero de diciembre —levantó la vista y le sonrió—; lo sé Radamanthys... Sé que tú... que yo... —odiaba balbucear en ese momento pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta, jugó nervioso con la manga de su camiseta por un buen rato—Se me habrá escapado, pero sé que sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños, todos los años haces lo mismo, haces algo por mi... y... —la mirada del Juez, tan dura y fría no ayudaba a hacer la confesión más fácil—Gracias —soltó al final, sintiéndose liberado.  
—¿Entramos? —fue lo único que dijo en respuesta a tan cálidas palabras, con franqueza no supo que decir—Está empezando a hacer frío y tú andas descalzo.

 

Acaso, ¿le importaba? Nuevamente esa pregunta. En apariencias sí, mucho más de lo que los dos osaron suponer.

Seiya asintió con profundo pesar, pero lo cierto es que el sol ya se había ido del todo y hacía frío. En pocos minutos se encontró en su cárcel, recreando en la mente el paisaje que había vislumbrado antes, notando que la casa en donde se hallaba cautivo estaba rodeada de frondosos árboles, un panorama algo desolador el no encontrar camino artificial a la vista, aunque era obvio que había uno pero ¿hacia dónde correr? cuando todo lo que se ve es vegetación. Era un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Yamaguchi, muy alejado de su Tokio ruidoso y concurrido de gente.

Tuvo tiempo, durante todo ese año, de analizar la conversación con Radamanthys, aquel fue un dialogo que abriría una puerta en su corazón.

Un mecanismo de defensa —propio de la psiquis humana— el buscar algo de que aferrarse, algo que le sirviese para mantenerse vivo, y eso fue la empatía por Wyvern.

¿Cuántas veces él se había sentido así de solo? Enla Mansión, con sus amigos (casi hermanos): Hyoga y Shun siempre juntos, hasta inclusive de manera sospechosa. Ikki y Shiryu manteniendo una amistad envidiable.

Él era la alegría del grupo, en parte esa alegría era lo que "importunaba" a todos, su carácter efusivo y algo torpe.

¿Cómo podía pensar así de sus propios compañeros de armas? Sin dudas lo querían, quizás no de la manera que el pequeño esperaba, pero no podía pensar de otra manera estando encerrado en aquel cuarto; los recuerdos, en ese entonces lejanos, eran difusos.

Lo cierto es que el Pegasus, se había sentido tan solo como Radamanthys, encerrado allí, sin tener un contacto social.

¿Cómo no sentir empatía?

Wyvern lo admiraba, admiró todo ese tiempo su fuerza y su perseverancia. Ante esta idea el menor no podía evitar sonreír; pero ¿cómo un Juez del Inframundo podía admirarlo a él? ¿Un simple Santo de Bronce? El rubio no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Fue entonces durante ese tiempo de cavilaciones que el castaño creyó comprender de una buena vez las razones del inglés por raptarlo y tenerlo vivo.

No obstante si era por lo que pensaba ¿por qué no se compró un perro? ¿O adoptó gatos? Era mejor que arruinarle la juventud a un niño que de por si no había tenido infancia.

 _  
"Los héroes mueren jóvenes   
_   
", había leído en un libro de mitología nórdica. Los héroes siempre tienen un destino y una vida trágica, plagada de desesperación.

Recién entendió la veracidad en esas palabras: ¿Estaba condenado, como Guerrero de Athena, a soportar sobre sus hombros el estigma del héroe?

Ese año las cosas no cambiaron mucho, cada día Radamanthys le permitía al menor mirar un poco de televisión en la sala, ya casi no lo controlaba cuando se bañaba y por lo menos lo dejaba solo, aunque eso jamás indicó que no lo vigilaba en verdad.

La comida era variada, las cuatro correspondiente del día; y los libros abundaban en el pequeño cuarto de Seiya... Libros, revistas, hojas, lápices de colores.

Cada cosa era como un pequeño trofeo para el Pegasus por su buena conducta.

Wyvern le daba algunas libertades más, solían caminar juntos por el jardín una vez por semana pero no pasaba más de ello, quizás porque el rubio intuía que ante la primera posibilidad el castaño lo abandonaría. Y él sabía que si el inglés le daba esa oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Sin embargo siempre existió esa dualidad o confusión en el japonés, las ganas de huir corriendo por un lado y por el otro las ganas de abrazar a Radamanthys y secar sus lágrimas, esas que buscaba esconder sin éxito.

¡Era tan extraño! Y todavía más extraño fue el cumpleaños de ese año, cuando la mañana lo sorprendió con veintiún años a cuesta.

Había pasado tanto tiempo; el único rostro familiar para esas alturas era únicamente el de Wyvern, solo el de él.

Despertó y se lavó los dientes, observó el calendario colgado de un clavo en la pared intuyendo que ese día las cosas cambiarían un poco más. Pero debió esperar por el regalo que, supuso, el rubio como todos los años le tenía reservado para él.

Luego de ver televisión en la sala apagó el aparato y se encaminó a su cárcel, había terminado el recreo, sin embargo el inglés le tomó de un brazo y lo sentó en una silla.

 

—Espera, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

 

Esa era la manera en que Radamanthys solía decirle " _Feliz cumpleaños_ ". A decir verdad nunca le decía las cosas de manera clara y concisa, nunca un " _gracias_ " o un " _perdón_ ". El Juez tenía una particular forma de comunicarse con el menor.

 

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

 

Seiya no respondió, se quedó observándolo con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, mudo tal vez de la impresión.

 

—Bien, elegiré yo —combinó Wyvern calmo.

 

El Pegasus aún no alcanzaba a comprender que tramaba el rubio, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el inglés le indicó con voz grave que pusiera la mesa.

La primera vez en ocho años que comería en una mesa, y con alguien.

El corazón del joven cautivo latió con furia ante la idea, las manos temblorosas colocaron dos pares de cosas sobre la redondeada mesa: dos vasos, dos platos, dos servilletas; y cuando fue por los cubiertos Radamanthys negó cerrando dicho cajón con premura, usarían los ohashi.

Quizás porque no le gustó el brillo en los ojos del Pegasus al ver los cuchillos filosos durmiendo en el cajón, a la espera de ser usados.

Cenaron en un atípico silencio, o típico ya que estaban acostumbrados a comer solos, nada más que en distintos lugares de la enorme casona pero en soledad.

Cuando la cena finalizó, Seiya se puso de pie y por educación llevó los platos a lavar; Radamanthys se limitó a observar los gestos, los movimientos calmos y templados, no lo pudo evitar, ocho años de aparentar frialdad lo obligaron a ponerse de pie y tomar delicadamente al menor por la espalda, aferrando la cintura.

 

—Rada-manthys —balbuceó nervioso por el acercamiento, volteó lentamente hasta toparse con ese rostro demacrado, pero igualmente bello, del mayor.

 

El Juez no dijo nada, hundió el rostro en el cuello moreno del castaño, oliendo el sutil aroma masculino, respirando pausadamente allí sin moverse.

El japonés pudo sentir el cálido aliento del hombre, que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza; sin pensar mucho en sus actos, levantó las manos y acarició la rubia cabellera.

Ante el gesto despreocupado y cálido de Seiya, elevó la cabeza y posó las pupilas temblorosas en el joven, cargadas de profunda culpa y remordimiento. Quiso enmendar ocho años de tortura posando sutilmente los labios sobre la trémula y entreabierta boca del Pegasus que lo recibió turbado.

Un superfluo contacto de labios, eso fue todo. El castaño tembló, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos vidriosos, apoyó la frente en el hombro del Juez.

Ese… había sido su primer beso.

Al ver que el japonés no se mostraba reticente el rubio volvió a la carga, elevando la barbilla de Seiya con una mano le robó otro beso, más osado, llevando su cuerpo contra la mesada de la cocina.

El Pegasus sintió la invasión de esa lengua, sin saber bien porqué, lo permitió, sin forcejear, sin oponerse.

Radamanthys lo abrazó con fuerza, con verdadero ardor, el castaño lo sintió así en su corazón y se lo agradeció.

Por primera vez Wyvern no lo forzaría a hacer nada que el otro no quisiese.

Y el castaño, el castaño no pudo negarse ante tanta demostración sincera de cariño y protección, que quizás en otras circunstancias hubiese sido algo natural pero para él significaba mucho más de lo que el Juez atisbó a imaginar.

Las manos del rubio descendieron lentamente por la fisionomía del menor, deseaba tocar, acariciar su piel, pero las ropas abultadas lo privaban de ello. Lo tomó sutilmente de la muñeca y en silencio lo condujo por las escaleras, doblando a la izquierda apenas llegaron al descanso.

Una puerta se abrió y el japonés pudo ver un cuarto sobrio, donde una cama perfectamente tendida los esperaba.

Seiya mostró reticencia al no querer caminar. El inglés se quedó estático investigándolo con la mirada. Pasados unos segundos caminó hasta él y tomó el rostro entre las manos observando los rasgos pronunciados del joven.

El Pegasus era todo un hombre, pero aun en sus ojos aquel brillo de inocencia no lograba abandonarlo, a pesar de que Radamanthys —sin buscarlo tal vez— se las ingenió para destrozar esa pureza.

Wyvern tomó un poco de distancia, y frente al menor desabrochó los botones de la camisa negra que portaba, de esa forma le daría al castaño la posibilidad de arrepentirse y negarse; estaba en su derecho.

Qué ironía permitirle aquello que, por tantos años, le había negado.

El japonés observó los lentos movimientos del hombre, sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo, cuando el inglés finalizó con su labor dejando dicha camisa sobre el suelo, caminó con su torso bien formado hasta donde estaba Seiya y levantó su camiseta para quitársela.

El Pegasus cooperó tímidamente, elevó los brazos quedando en igualdad de condiciones; las manos de Radamanthys sobre la piel desnuda le arrancó un gemido apagado, o más bien un quejido, ¿de disconformidad? Wyvern no lo supo, aunque lo temió. Besó el pecho desnudo jugando apenas con las tetillas mientras el castaño llevó las manos de nuevo hasta la sedosa cabellera de su raptor, indicando así que la caricia le gustaba.

El rubio buscó con calma el lazo que ataba el pantalón deportivo del japonés y lo desató, recién entonces Seiya tomó las manos deteniendo los movimientos, pero no pudo evitar que los pantalones cayeran desobedientes al suelo.

 

—Tranquilo —pronunció el Juez.

 

El Pegasus cerró los ojos y asintió débilmente, retiró las manos sobre las de Radamanthys y éste, con la libertad otorgada, le quitó el pantalón dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

Lo condujo hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse mientras él terminaba de deshacerse de los pantalones y los zapatos.

El jean, poco después, durmió olvidado en un rincón del cuarto junto a las demás prendas.

Caminó hasta donde se hallaba el menor notando el nerviosismo en el rostro.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, técnicamente.

Lo era dependiendo mucho de la perspectiva, lo era si se tomaba en cuenta que el pequeño estaba plenamente de acuerdo con lo que iba a pasar.

Quizás eso fue en verdad lo que lo aterraba, lo que lo mortificaba: El corresponder las caricias de Wyvern cuando no debería permitirlo.

El rubio recostó todo su cuerpo sobre el del castaño, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo así? Cohibió profundamente al japonés, para esas alturas de nuevo se encontraba a merced del mayor pero a diferencias de otras veces, no le molestó.

El inglés levantó la mano, esa que tantas veces había azotado y mortificado con furia al menor, y acarició con devoción el cuerpo, la curtida piel por viejas heridas.

Admirándolo y maravillándose con cada cicatriz, susurró algo en el oído, sin que Seiya lograse adivinar las palabras, ni atreviéndose siquiera a preguntarle. Únicamente pudo respirar agitado y permitirle al otro la osada invasión.

La mano de Radamanthys buscó con premura el dormido miembro del joven apresado en la ropa interior, acarició el falo como si de algo sagrado se tratase, con las dos manos deslizó la última prenda de Seiya y la arrojó lejos del alcance.

Ahora sí, una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del Pegasus, una corriente inusual que desembocó en el miembro, recorriendo el tronco hasta llegar a la punta; y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta estaba tan excitado como el mayor.

La primera sonrisa franca de Wyvern al notar ese importante detalle: El castaño estaba excitado, deseando que cada celular de su cuerpo fuese tocada por su amante.

Un beso profundo, cargado de pasión y desenfreno, selló por siempre esa extraña relación. Sin que se lo pidiese, el japonés deslizó la mano hasta llegar a la hombría del rubio, aferró con fuerza, masturbándolo lenta y tortuosamente.

Los gemidos del inglés no tardaron en oírse. Le gustaba ver el rostro de Seiya curvado en una mueca de placer y culpa cuando era su mano la que acariciaba los velludos testículos. Pensar que antes la ausencia de vello lograba ponerlo a tono, ahora era el indicativo de que el Pegasus estaba preparado para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizás...

El cuerpo no puede asegurar eso.

El rubio no se detuvo a analizar demasiado el asunto, no era el momento. Besó otra vez los labios del Pegasus, a los cuales se estaba haciendo adicto, y bajó pecaminosamente por el vientre, sondeando el ombligo, hasta llegar al miembro palpitante y anhelante de caricias más directas.

Olfateó sin desagrado el sutil aroma que desprendía la hombría; besó, como si de los labios se tratase, la pequeña abertura en la redondeada cabeza, y humedeció con saliva todo el tronco. Buscaba volverlo loco de deseo y lo estaba consiguiendo.

El castaño cerró con ímpetu los ojos y se mordió los labios, reteniendo en su garganta ese gemido, ese quejido de suplica, no lo soportaba más; hasta que finalmente el Juez se apiadó de él y engulló sin asco todo el miembro hasta la base.

No era un pene muy grande aunque el tamaño era considerable. Le produjo inevitables arcadas a pesar de estar acostumbrado a hacerlo, su propia desesperación llevó al inglés a tragar y saborear cuanto le fue posible.

La lengua de Radamanthys bailoteó en los testículos del menor, humedeciéndolos y arrancándole los primeros gemidos sonoros, buscó con impaciencia la abertura profanada de Seiya, hasta que éste mismo le facilitó la tarea elevando apenas las caderas.

Wyvern llegó al orificio y se encargó de humedecerlo lo mejor posible. Cuando el Pegasus sintió aquella calurosa invasión no pudo evitar sentir algo de repugnancia por el sucio acto, asco que pronto se transformó en un desbordante placer morboso; y ahora sí los gemidos que en vano busco retener resonaron en la habitación; el rubio comprendió que iba por buen camino.

Salió de entre las piernas del menor y escaló hasta llegar a los labios para hundir la lengua que, segundos antes, había estado en su entrada; el castaño no se negó, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para negarse a nada.

Las manos del inglés se colaron entre las piernas buscando otra vez el cerrado orificio; introduciendo un dedo con relativa facilidad buscó dilatarlo y cuando el dedo bailó libremente en el interior introdujo otro, sin dejar de besar al japonés con arrebato y lujuria.

Retiró los dedos y escaló un poco más, tomó su propio miembro entre las manos y buscó meterlo en la boca del menor, éste lo aceptó sin quejas y sobó la hombría —acostado— lo mejor que pudo. La posición era incomoda, pero no le privó de hacerlo, y Wyvern gozó hondamente con el cuadro ante sus ojos, enredó los huesudos dedos en la castaña cabellera del japonés y jaló apenas de ella, arrancándole un gimoteo de dolor.

No supo porqué, o quizás si lo supo muy en su interior, pero Seiya por momentos se sintió cómodo y por otros no, con esas ganas imperiosas de irse corriendo y esconderse lejos del Juez.

Creyó con inocencia de niño que harían el " _amor_ " ¿Fue eso?

El rubio intentó sublimar esos deseos morbosos de someter al pequeño —ahora no tan pequeño— pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

Retiró la hombría de la boca que lo estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo y acomodó el cuerpo de Seiya para posarse sobre él, tomó las piernas y las abrió situando el miembro en la violentada entrada del Pegasus.

El castaño se aferró al cuello observando con algo de pudor el rostro de su amante, y cuando sintió la punzada que tan bien conocía, previa a la penetración tensó todo los músculos.

 

—Relájate —pidió Radamanthys con dulzura—, te dolerá menos.

 

El japonés obedeció dejándose llevar; con facilidad el miembro del mayor se fue abriendo camino, el orificio envolvió el pene al punto del dolor y nuevamente al borde del orgasmo. Wyvern soltó un gemido, el calor de esa cavidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una fuerte y segura estocada fue lo necesario para que su hombría descansase en el interior del castaño. Unos segundos de calma para permitirle al cuerpo acostumbrarse a la invasión.

La respiración agitada del japonés, lejos de normalizarse, se agitó todavía más cuando el rubio comenzó con un lento y tortuoso vaivén.

El ir y venir les estaba arrancando gemidos estrepitosos por igual, Seiya escondió el rostro en el cuello del inglés sintiendo en el oído el débil susurro de éste.

Tomó con fuerza la cintura del menor irrumpiendo con furia y —hasta quizás— bronca contenida.

Odio hacia sí mismo y a lo que se había convertido.

El cuerpo del Pegasus se arqueó apenas comenzando a gozar con los movimientos; enlazó sus piernas con las de Wyvern, hundiendo los dedos en su espalda; elevó las caderas sintiendo de un segundo al otro aquel triste vacío para luego sentirse lleno otra vez. Era la hombría del Juez entrando y saliendo cadenciosamente.

Pero Wyvern quiso mas, salió por completo del interior del castaño y se acostó boca arriba sobre el colchón atrayendo el cuerpo moreno de su amante.

Al principio le costó comprender pero cuando el mayor le indicó que se sentase, con vergüenza ocupó el lugar; las manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del rubio para tener un punto de apoyo y dejó que las caderas se acomodasen.

El inglés sonrió al ver aquella magnifica vista de su niño sonrojado por pose tan indecorosa, lo alentó a sentarse, a dejarse clavar por su miembro con lentitud, y a no pensar en nada, sólo sentir.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó apenas cuando tuvo toda la hombría de Radamanthys en las entrañas; se quedó quieto en el lugar, buscando el coraje necesario para empezar a moverse.

Wyvern elevó su cuerpo sentándose en la cama, abrazó la cintura del Pegasus y empezó a moverse para animarlo y así a comenzar de una buena y condenada vez.

Poco a poco el lento vaivén de caderas se tornó alocado y desaforado, los gemidos más escandalosos se hicieron presentes, pero aún no, aun era muy temprano para acabar con todo.

Cuando notó que el menor cooperaba lo tomó de la cintura deslizando las manos por el redondeado glúteo, deleitándose con el espectáculo que le brindaba.

Buscó la forma de que el hinchado miembro del castaño se frotase contra su vientre, llevándolo irremediablemente al orgasmo.

El japonés era un mar de dudas, confusiones y sentimientos, su cuerpo estaba gozando intensamente del trato recibido, más su mente se encontraba aturdida.

Un suspiro profundo y masculino interrumpió los pensamientos, y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta el semen surgió a raudales, copioso, abundante y espeso, sobre el pecho del rubio.

Wyvern tampoco logró soportar mucho tiempo más, el aroma a sexo que inundaba el cuarto y la calidez de aquel liquido sobre su cuerpo pudo más en él; se dejó caer de espaldas, dando como pudo desde la posición fuertes estocada, sus piernas casi no le respondían por el esfuerzo dado en la agotadora sesión de sexo, pero gracias a los últimos movimientos de Seiya logró acabar descargando el néctar en el interior del Pegasus. Con los músculos tensos y doloridos abrazó al castaño como buscando evitar una posible huida.

Su respiración gravemente agitada, la falta de aire no sólo en el cuarto sino en la atmósfera, y esa sequedad en su boca lo llevó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

El cuerpo sudoroso del japonés reposaba apaciblemente sobre el suyo, se limitó a acariciarlo en silencio, agradeciendo en parte la considerable entrega.

Le había permitido no sólo tomar su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Había sido lo que por mucho tiempo el Juez necesitó y buscó imperiosamente del otro, sin éxito, al menos hasta esa noche.

¿Quién hablaría primero? En tal caso no eran importantes las palabras, pero el rubio necesitó explicarse.

 

—Que te quede claro… —aseveró el inglés de manera incoherente—No me des motivos...  
—Radamanthys —intentó decir elevando la cabeza para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

 

El aludido lo silenció dándole un agresivo beso, para luego completar la idea:

 

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme, porque te mato —tomó el rostro del menor con fuerza, ejerciendo presión en el agarre—y después me mato yo. ¿Quedó claro?

 

El Pegasus asintió con efusividad, temiendo la veracidad en esas palabras, o mejor dicho: en el tono de voz empleado por Radamanthys y en las pupilas que destilaban furia y enojo.

Wyvern se confió, creyó que eso era suficiente para dejarle las cosas muy en claro al pequeño, acomodó el cuerpo del castaño sobre el suyo otra vez, abrazándolo con una exagerada posesión, y veló su sueño.

Desnudos como se hallaban se quedaron dormidos.

Un fastidioso centelleo del sol golpeó en el rostro molestándolo con intensidad, se movió apenas para evitar la incomodidad hasta que súbitamente recordó todo lo pasado.

Abrió los ojos notando con claridad el blanco techo del cuarto, muy diferente al húmedo y gris de su cárcel, ladeó la cabeza y notó el tranquilo dormir de su raptor.

Su corazón latió con un frenesí desmedido; volvió a observar el techo, luego a Radamanthys y más tarde la ventana. Afuera era de día, mas en su corazón siempre era de noche.

En ese momento la respiración se le cortó abruptamente, o bien como si buscase evitar siquiera respirar para alertar al otro, para evitar dejar al descubierto la alocada idea que su cabeza estaba maquinando.

Observó con insistencia el rostro sereno del rubio controlando su sueño y depositó la mirada en la ropa arrojada a un costado del cuarto.

No era tan difícil, la puerta de la habitación se hallaba abierta y en tal caso de ser descubierto podía mentir diciendo que iba en busca de agua o al baño.

Sólo necesitaba ir hasta las prendas, en perfecto silencio, tomarlas, salir por la puerta, bajar las escaleras —aun con más sigilo de ser posible— y escapar. Desnudo aunque fuese, era lo de menos.

Antes de decidirse ponerse de pie y buscar la ropa corroboró con paranoia, insistente y temeroso, el dormir del inglés, éste roncaba de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta entreabierta.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Se incorporó con lentitud en la cama reprimiendo los bruscos movimientos, sin embargo la cama rechinó haciéndole sobresaltar el corazón.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y con terror observó el rostro del mayor quien seguía en un aparente sueño calmo y ameno.

Intentó salir de la cama, colocó el pie en el suelo, sintiendo el frío subiendo por sus piernas y haciéndole temblar… de frío o temor, no lo supo.

Caminó conteniendo la respiración, como si así sumase puntos a su favor. Llegó hasta la ropa y con delicadeza la tomó.

Sorpresivamente Radamanthys volteó hacia su lado, el japonés se paró erguido, como si alguien le hubiese dado la orden; pero lanzó un suspiro apagado cuando descubrió los párpados cerrados del mayor.

Sólo se había movido en sueños.

Prácticamente en puntas de pie llegó a la puerta entreabierta, intentó pasar a través de ella colocándose de costado para evitar abrirla del todo pero le fue imposible.

Empujó apenas la misma para lograr atravesarla, un nuevo chirrido más estrepitoso, escandaloso y alcahuete que el de la cama.

Cuando volteó para observar al inglés se llevó una escalofriante sorpresa: los ojos abiertos del mismo, lo miraban fijo.

 

—Rada-manthys... —masculló tragando saliva, todavía desnudo y con las prendas en la mano.

 

El aludido se incorporó, salió de la cama con una desnudez patente,y caminó calmo hasta el castaño.

 

—Te estabas yendo.

 

La frialdad del Juez —de sus palabras— llevó al Pegasus a cerrar los ojos, como buscando evitar lo peor, ver la furia en el rubio.

 

—Yo… iba a preparar el desayuno.  
—Mientes —dijo serio, acercándose más a su víctima, preso por la furia que comenzaba a dominarlo.  
—No, yo... pensaba ir al baño y luego...  
—¡Mientes! —gritó y un poco de saliva surgió de la boca, los ojos gravemente abiertos, como si en vez de estar viendo al joven estuviese viendo la peor atrocidad humana.  
—Rada... —intentó decir, pero no pudo completar el nombre, el aludido lo tomó con fuerza por los brazos; la ropa cayó al suelo, relegada a segundo plano.  
—¡Pensabas irte! —llevó la anatomía del menor contra la pared, sacudiéndolo con violencia.  
—¡No! —intentó defenderse, sin éxito, su espalda siguió chocando con furor contra la misma pared. Iba a desmayarse si seguía así.  
—¡NUNCA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE!

 

Un golpe directo a la boca del estomago del menor fue la antesala de lo que en esa triste mañana ocurrió; y aunque el castaño no quiso llorar, tampoco pudo evitarlo. No por el dolor de la golpiza que Radamanthys le estaba dando —que no era menos— tal vez por ver, por comprobar que jamás podría irse de su lado.

¿Quedaba resignarse? ¿Aceptar eso como si fuese su real destino?

Aunque el Pegasus cayó al suelo, abatido por los golpes que los poderosos puños del Juez le propinaron, éste no amedrentó, siguió descargándole patadas a las costillas, hasta inclusive luego de ver sangre surgir por la boca del menor.

Estaba furioso, parecía que nada ni nadie podía frenar esa ira descontrolada.

¿Y todo por qué? Porque Seiya no había tenido mejor idea que escapar.

 

—¡Rada por favor! —suplicó desde el suelo, tapándose el rostro con los brazos para evitar los golpes—¡Te juro, no lo volveré a hacer! ¡No te enojes conmigo!

 

El inglés lo tomó del cuero cabelludo y le obligó a ponerse de pie, para luego cachetearle el ensangrentado rostro y conducirlo escaleras abajo a puros empujones.

Rodando llegó al final de las mismas, pero el rubio aún no había descargado toda su bronca, lo volvió a tomar de los cortos cabellos para zamarrearlo mientras lo arrastraba por la cocina.

 

—¡Rada! ¡¡NO!! —rogó con las mejillas húmedas de sangre y lágrimas, podía sentir el gusto metálico y salado.  
—¡Me ibas a dejar! —le gritó en el rostro, indignado—¡¡¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!!!

 

Seiya intentó, en la turbación, tomar al Juez para abrazarlo, pero desde el suelo, incapaz de levantarse del mismo, no pudo más que aferrarse a sus piernas.

 

—¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!

 

Lo peor para el menor era perder la confianza del rubio, sus lágrimas, inexplicables lágrimas eran de profundo pesar. No por haber fallado en su fuga, si no por haberlo intentado, por haberlo siquiera pensado como una posibilidad.

 

—¡ERES UNA MIERDA! —volvió a exclamar, dejando finalmente en paz el maltratado cuerpo del japonés para voltear desencajado rumbo a la puerta.  
—¡NO! —Seiya se arrastró por el suelo frío y gris de su cárcel, desnudo como se hallaba—¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!

 

De una certera trompada el Juez rompió en mil pedazos la luz a batería y ni siquiera volteó ante el grito desgarrador del joven.

No pudo negar que su súplica le llegó muy profundo, pero no pensaba ser débil, el castaño tenía que aprender cual era su lugar y la mejor forma de hacerle entender era dejarlo solo para que meditase su vil actitud. Por siete días lo dejaría sumido en la oscuridad, sin luz ni comida, desnudo y con frío.

Lo último que escuchó el Pegasus antes de que todo se volviese negro frente a sus ojos fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y sus trabas colocadas con notable saña.

Y todo había sido su culpa, lo supo; al menos así lo creyó y así lo sintió.

Pero Radamanthys no pudo ser tan duro con su pequeño, así que transcurrido el tercer día se dignó a aparecer por la lúgubre habitación.

Restauró la luz a batería para poder ver mejor y caminó hasta la cama en donde el castaño, hecho un ovillo, se encontraba tapado con las frazadas, las sabanas manchadas de sangre ya seca.

 

—Siéntate en la cama, sé que estas despierto.

 

El japonés obedeció y con lentitud se incorporó notando que Wyvern llevaba un pequeño botiquín en las manos.

 

—Estás hecho un desastre —se quejó como si él no hubiese sido el causante de eso. —Será mejor que primero te bañes.

 

Sin acotar nada, Seiya se encaminó al baño seguido por el rubio quien, una vez lista la tina con el menor dentro, se dispuso a limpiarlo y desinfectarlo con un poco de alcohol, alcohol que le causaba un profundo ardor en las heridas hechas hacia tres días.

El inglés fue en busca de ropa dejándolo solo para que terminase de asearse, y más tarde se quedó en la cocina recalentando comida del día anterior, supuso acertadamente que el Pegasus se moría por probar bocado.

En apariencias el enojo había pasado pero el trato despectivo, hosco y distante no varió un ápice, recién pasada la semana el Juez atinó a permitirle al joven continuar con sus rutinas: ver una hora de televisión, leer sus libros favoritos, dibujar un rato, pasear por el jardín... Pero esta última actividad llevó meses para retomarla, eso pasó cuando el Kyoto realmente dejó de lado la cólera y el recuerdo de esa fatídica mañana.

El castaño temió, con toda la razón, que las cosas volviesen al inicio. Que entre ellos dos todo se hubiese perdido toda confianza.

Sin embargo, durante ese año, Radamanthys le permitió tomarse algunas libertades extras, además de mirar televisión el tiempo que quisiese, comer con él las cuatro comidas diarias, dormir inclusive en su cama luego de una agotadora sesión de sexo, consintió que lo acompañase a hacer las compras.

Fue un cambio abismal para el menor poder salir y caminar rumbo al pequeño mercado de ese pueblo; era ir más allá que el amplio jardín de la casona.

La primera vez Wyvern le recalcó con gravedad que se intentaba comunicarse con alguien lo mataba sin titubear, total, no tenía en absoluto nada que perder, y ni escrúpulos pensaba tener; si debía matarlo frente a todos no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Desde ya que jugaba mucho con la débil y manejable mente del castaño; cuanta amenaza contundente atravesaba su mente, la profería serio e inquebrantable.

Sin embargo Seiya no tuvo siquiera la posibilidad de cruzar palabras con alguien en el modesto mercado, que en realidad era una estación de servicio perdida en un lugar casi desolado —por no decir muerto—, un viejo, gordo y de mal carácter era el único que siempre estaba, el dueño.

Pocos clientes. Una sola vez vio a una mujer con una niña quien, dedujo, era la hija, sólo atinó a sonreírle a la joven mientras el Juez tomaba algunas latas de conserva.

Eso fue motivo suficiente para causar la ira en el rubio.  
Celos, sólo celos...  
Le dejó bien en claro que no podía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera " _sonreírle_ " a otras personas o corresponder gesto alguno.

El castigo por quebrantar esta norma era sencillo: no lo dejaba acompañarlo; y la verdad que esa nueva actividad había significado mucho para el menor; sus diluidas esperanzas se hallaban renovadas.

Había advertido un teléfono público pero cuidó de que el inglés no notase el creciente interés que el aparato inanimado le causaba.

Que no era tonto, ocho años y había aprendido a la perfección qué hacer, qué decir y todavía más importante cómo hacerlo.

En pocas palabras, ese año, sin dudas, había sido el mejor de todos, salvo por las amenazas de Radamanthys. El menor podía hacer lo que se le viniese en ganas, siempre en la casa, dentro de ella, pero podía ir y venir a su placer; como si fuesela Mansión Kido.

Además se sumaba el importante hecho que cada día transcurrido Wyvern se mostraba más cariñoso y atento a sus gustos que antes: le cocinaba lo que quería y le compraba cosas, obviamente encerrándolo previamente en su cárcel cuando tomaba el coche rumbo a la ciudad más cercana.

El rubio tampoco era tonto.

Tenían sexo. La única parte que quizás Seiya hubiese cambiado un poco, no es que no le gustase las sensaciones que le daba, sólo que cuando no quería hacerlo debía hacerlo de todos modos y eso era peor que tener a los tres jueces sometiéndolo.

Sí; porque ahora a diferencia de antes le dolía ver la tristeza en los ojos del inglés cuando lo rechazaba.

Fue una mañana fría de otoño, mientras Seiya —como si aun fuese un niño— se encontraba viendo dibujos animados con una inmaculada inocencia en el rostro, algo que, contrario a lo pensado, Wyvern jamás pudo arrebatarle del todo. Y en parte le encantaba eso del Pegasus, con sus veintiún años era todo un crío por dentro.

Ese día el cielo se mostraba con tonalidades grisáceas, amenazando con una torrencial lluvia que venía vaticinándose en los noticieros desde hacía días. Esa fue la mañana en la que todo cambió... Por siempre.

El castaño notó la insistente mirada del rubio sobre su persona, pero el inglés siempre hacía eso: Se sentaba en el sillón de un cuerpo —paralelo al televisor— frente al japonés y lo observaba lo que durase el programa o hasta que el menor se dignaba a apagar el aparato.

Pero Seiya no osó siquiera vislumbrar lo que estaba ideando el mayor, no obstante la sonrisa esa mañana era muy melancólica, más de lo habitual.

 

—¿Qué sucede Rada? —investigó casi con indiferencia, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa al Juez.

 

Este negó una sola vez y una lágrima, que el castaño no apreció por estar atento a la pantalla, rodó por la mejilla. Ni tampoco distinguió del todo cuando este se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

La misma se abrió, dejando pasar una ráfaga helada de viento, recién entonces el japonés comprendió que algo estaba ocurriendo con el rubio, giró la cabeza y lo vio de pie junto a la misma.

 

—¿Rada? —por inercia se levantó del sillón—¿Quieres ir a hacer las compras? —no pudo verle los ojos llorosos porque el inglés mantuvo la vista baja.

 

Otra vez el mayor guardó silencio, levantó la mirada para posarla en el joven que una vez, hacia ocho años, había secuestrado para torturarlo, violarlo y matarlo.

Por amor, quizás, no había podido hacerlo, y se lo quedó, cual objeto. Ahora era todo un hombre que no había perdido jamás su belleza, tan común pero que a la vez lo hacía único y auténtico.

 

—¿Qué… ? —intentó hablar, pero la actitud de Radamanthys le cortó la respiración.

 

Wyvern se alejó de la puerta y pasó a su lado, dejándola abierta de par en par para susurrar al paso un sencillo y escalofriante:

 

—Está en ti... la decisión.

 

El rubio se alejó subiendo los peldaños de la escalera con una tranquilidad abrumadora, mas su corazón se encontraba agitado. El Pegasus se quedó viéndolo, como si todo se tratase de una broma cruel, esperando a que el inglés voltease diciéndole que si osaba dejarlo lo mataría, pero no... El mayor siguió su camino, dobló a la izquierda y se metió a su cuarto.

Con los ojos bien abiertos el castaño observó la abertura de la puerta, los arboles con las hojas a medio caer, sacudidas por el viento; volvió la vista a las escaleras esperando ver al Juez, y de nuevo volvió a posarla en la puerta.

Se encontraba confundido, se dirigió hasta la misma y frenó su paso cuando llegó bajo el marco para voltear una última vez.

Así... Así como si nada, todos esos años de cautiverio, ideando la forma de escapar para que un día cualquiera su raptor tomase la decisión de dejarlo libre como si se tratase de un pájaro en una jaula.

El japonés negó con la cabeza, nunca bien dicho " _Era de locos_ ".

 

  
En su cuarto Radamanthys se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, observando el blanco techo de la habitación. Sentir el aroma del menor aún impreso en las sabanas le arrancó una lágrima, su alma presa de una furia, hacia sí mismo, inexplicable; mezcla de un dolor agobiante y opresor.

Otra vez solo, como siempre... Como tuvo que haber sido desde un inicio.

Llevó los brazos al rostro para esconder las lágrimas, como si alguien pudiese verlo llorando. Pero una tenue voz, casi un susurro inaudible, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

 

—¿Rada?

 

Creyó que había sido su imaginación; las ganas que tenía de oírlo y tenerlo a su lado, pero cuando separó los brazos de su cara lo comprobó.

 

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —inquirió molesto con el menor, buscó sentarse en la cama.  
—Yo…  
—¡No te fuiste! —era más que evidente—¿Eres idiota, pendejo?  
—No quiero. No puedo irme y dejarte solo —levantó la mano y secó las lagrimas que inútilmente el rubio intentaba ocultar, era la primera vez que lo veía llorando de esa forma tan desconsolada.

 

El inglés tomó esa mano que sutil lo acarició y la aferró al punto del dolor, para luego atraer a Seiya por la cintura y estrecharlo en un abrazo.

 

—No tengo nada Rada.

 

Era cierto, en esos ocho años lo había perdido todo: su vida, sus amigos, su pasado... Absolutamente todo.

 

—Mi mundo eres tú ahora. Ya no llores, por favor —suplicó con cariño.  
—Yo... lo siento Seiya —rogó con la voz desgarrada—; perdóname, perdóname todo... Yo, no quiero estar solo.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Shhh... Tranquilo. Estoy aquí.  
—No te vayas, no me dejes solo.

 

Quizás era increíble de ver: Un hombre de su edad llorando de forma tan desequilibrada, pero no dejaba de ser humano.

Siempre lo habían dejado solo: sus padres, sus compañeros de armas, su propio Dios... Nunca tuvo nada, despertó un día descubriendo sus manos y su corazón vacíos por igual.

 

—Te amo Seiya. Déjame enmendar el daño, por favor.  
—Ya lo estás haciendo —consoló acariciando la cabellera rubia. —Será mejor que te acuestes un rato, y duermas... Te hará bien.  
—Dime, dime que me amas... Por favor.  
—Duerme Rada —dijo con tranquilidad acomodando las piernas de su hombre. —Duerme y cuando despiertes hablaremos mejor, descansa.  
—Dímelo, dímelo por favor.  
—Shhh —silenció sentándose en la cama para acariciarle la mejilla y velar su sueño.  
—Acuéstate conmigo.

 

El japonés accedió, dando la vuelta se recostó a su lado para acunarlo entre sus brazos y mimarlo hasta que se quedase profundamente dormido.

Pasada lo que creyó una hora, Seiya sintió el brazo adolorido, Radamanthys se había quedado dormido sobre el mismo.

Lanzó un suspiro, odiándose en ese momento por no tener sueño y así pasar el tiempo, tampoco quiso cambiar de posición y perturbar el sueño del hombre, además le gustaba verlo dormir.

Observó el pequeño despertador digital sobre la mesilla viendo que ya casi era el mediodía, junto a dicho aparato había dinero.

Besó la mejilla del rubio susurrando un " _enseguida vuelvo_ ", y acomodando el pesado cuerpo del mismo se salió de la cama y se encaminó hasta la mesilla, tomó las monedas y los billetes y salió por la puerta.

Tan distinto era a comparación de la primera vez que intentó escapar, quizás porque ahora no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pensaba quedarse junto al inglés, lo necesitaba tanto como él a Radamanthys, se dependían mutuamente, pero antes de empezar una nueva vida a su lado tuvo un pendiente que cumplir.

Tomó las llaves de la casa, se abrigó y salió por la puerta, caminó con lentitud por el jardín sintiendo una angustia inexplicable anidándose en el pecho, volteó observando la ventana del Juez.

¿Por qué esa sensación?

Negó con la cabeza; iría hasta el pequeño autoservicio y volvería antes de que Wyvern despertase.

Cada paso que daba era como estar liberándose de esas cadenas invisibles que por ocho años lo habían aprisionado.

Caminaba otra vez, siendo un hombre libre...

Llegó a la estación de servicio y con una gran sonrisa saludó al anciano que le correspondió con un bufido sin dejar de leer el diario; quizás si se hubiese sacado el cigarrillo de la boca se hubiese entendido su escueto " _Buenos días_ ", pero solo se interpretó como el gruñido de un perro.

El Pegasus lo ignoró, eligió una bolsa con pan y fue hasta la caja para pagar.

 

—¿Funciona el teléfono?  
—Nunca estuvo roto —respondió el hombre dándole el vuelto.

 

El castaño caminó hasta el aparato dejando la bolsa sobre el mostrador, tomó el tubo sintiendo que de súbito el aire de la atmósfera se había acabado.

Colocó las monedas e intentó marcar un número, uno que durante esos años había mantenido intacto en la memoria, anhelando ese día.

Con suerte el número telefónico seguiría siendo el mismo.

Cuando el aparato le dio la señal de que la llamada había entrado su corazón latió como buscando escaparse del cuerpo. Pero nadie le atendió, no dio tiempo ya que sorpresivamente el castaño cortó, y con tanta brusquedad que llamó la atención del comerciante.

 

—¡Ey mocoso, más cuidado!  
—Lo siento.

 

Se disculpó sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto, su principal problema, ahora, era saber qué les diría a sus hermanos, amigos, compañeros de batallas.

Ocho años habían pasado, no era cosa de aparecer o llamar un día como si nada.

Tomando coraje y aire, Seiya volvió a marcar, tal vez ni siquiera tenían ese número.

Otra vez el ruido del teléfono llamando comenzó a desesperarlo, en esos segundos intentó idear alguna frase coherente qué decir y cuando del otro lado se escuchó:

 

 _ —Hola, te has comunicado conla Mansión Kido, en éste momento... _

__

No terminó de oír la frase que cortó, y una nueva mirada furibunda del dueño del local se posó sobre sus hombros.

Estaba quedando como un perfecto idiota, marcando para luego cortar como si en vez de comunicarse con alguien se comunicase con el mismísimo infierno, pero tampoco le importaba, era menester conciliarse con las palabras en ese crucial momento.

Bien, si sólo era un contestador, mejor así.

El tercer intento, tenía que lograrlo, el odioso tono de llamada, seguido de una voz con un tinte extraño, lejano.

 

 _ —Hola, te has comunicado conla Mansión Kido, en este momento no nos encontramos, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¡Después de la señal!, ¡ _ bye _!_

 __

Sin dudas era la voz de Shun, aunque cambiada, un poco más grave, pero la alegría era la propia de Andrómeda; una sonrisa surcó los labios del Pegasus y cuando escuchó el famoso "bip" se quedó mudo.

¡Rápido! Que el aparato no estaría allí eternamente esperando por sus palabras.

 

—Este... —su propia voz le sonó por completa ajena—Hola —dijo estúpidamente—, no soy un fantasma —rió por el mal chiste. —Se preguntarán qué ha sido de mí en todo éste tiempo... —luego recordó que no había dicho quien era—Soy Seiya... Sí, estoy vivo y estoy bien... —notando que el tiempo estaba pasando y no le quedaban mas monedas apuró su parloteo—Sólo llamaba para decirles que... que estoy bien, soy feliz y estoy junto a alguien que amo y que me ama, sé que este mensaje sonará raro, pero prometo volver a llamarlos para explicarles bien que ha sido de mi en estos años. Los extraño... —sonrió algo avergonzado de su confesión, pero era verdad—Lamento si los... bueno, eso nada más —se trabó con sus palabras. —Espero que estén bien, adiós.

 

Cortó la comunicación justo al mismo tiempo que Shiryu se abalanzaba sobre el aparato para tomarlo; pero no llegó a tiempo, el teléfono cayó al suelo y el Dragón sobre el sillón, en pocos minutosla Mansión fue un caos absoluto; por fortuna, desde que el más pequeño y alegre de los Kido había desaparecido, la comunicación había sido interferida, y aunque ya le habían dicho a Saori que era en vano buscarlo vivo, esta no desistió un sólo segundo; aunque habían pasado ocho años, para los seis siempre era como el primer día, pues si, seis, Jabu también había acompañado a todos en el dolor y la incertidumbre.

El Pegasus se quedó unos cuantos minutos frente al teléfono público, como si éste pudiese decirle algo; en realidad no pensaba en nada, era un mar de confusiones, tomó las cosas sobre el mostrador y dedicándole una efímera sonrisa al hombre que lo miraba estupefacto por el espectáculo que le había dado, se alejó rumbo a la casona.

Sus pies crujían bajo las hojas caídas de los tilos, tarareaba una alegre canción con el pan bajo su bazo, llegó ante la puerta que la halló abierta.

Pero… si no recordaba haberla dejado abierta.

Supo que algo andaba mal; la bolsa de pan cayó al suelo cuando notó una sombra en la pared, inmóvil, rígida.

Subió los peldaños de la escalera, al principio con duda y temor, para luego echarse a correr hasta llegar al descanso de la misma.

La pared salpicada de sangre y masa encefálica le confirmó las terribles sospechas: Sobre el suelo, junto a la puerta del cuarto se encontraba el cuerpo de Radamanthys yerto, ya sin vida.

Seiya se llevó una mano a su boca horrorizado con la imagen, los ojos de Wyvern abiertos de par en par y la sangre brotando de la cabeza destrozada, en la mano abierta descansaba un arma de fuego que el Juez había decido tomar cuando se despertó y se encontró solo, segundos después que el Pegasus partió.

Había ido a comprar, tenía pensado volver.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Las lágrimas nublaron la visión del castaño, cayó de rodillas junto al cadáver del rubio y lo tomó entre los brazos para largarse a llorar sobre su pecho.

 

—¿Por qué?... —suplicó. El silencio del inglés fue demasiado para él—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si te amo... si yo te amo... te amo...

 

Se aferró a la camisa ensangrentada del mayor como si eso pudiese despertarlo, como si fuese suficiente para revivirlo.

Conmocionado tomó el arma y se la llevó a la sien, cerrando los ojos con vigor, gatilló.

Clic.

La bala no salió; un segundo intento.

Clic.

Dio vuelta el tambor.

Clic; nada.

Clic; la desesperación le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, la mano aferraba con inseguridad el frío metal.

Clic.

No desistió, una bala debía haber, ¡tenía que haber!

Siguió intentando hasta que todo se volvió negro.

El olor a pólvora inundó el lugar.

Con suerte hallaría a Radamanthys en el segundo valle del Inframundo, el bosque infernal en donde caen los suicidas.

 

La fundación Grad, a cargo de los Kido, no tardó demasiado tiempo en hallar el lugar donde la llamada de Seiya había sido realizada, luego de las averiguaciones pertinentes en el pueblo notaron que para su desgracia habían llegado muy tarde, el estado de descomposición de los cuerpos era avanzado.

Dentro del calabozo que por ocho años mantuvo prisionero al Pegasus se encontró un escueto diario intimo —se podría decir—, en donde, con lápices de colores, el castaño narró su vida junto a Radamanthys.

Días después cuando la casa fue allanada en su totalidad, encontraron dos cadáveres más, sumando cuatro a esa macabra historia; putrefactos, casi irreconocible, en el frondoso bosque de tilos detrás de la vieja casona de la familia Cronwell, como se apellidaba Radamanthys.

Tarde apareció la ayuda para el pequeño, aunque para esas alturas eso no importaba, más que comprender el extraño proceder de los humanos, sus sentimientos, sus actos y su psiquis.

¿Por qué a él?

Los héroes mueren jóvenes rodeados de un halo de infinita tragedia.

  
**FIN**


End file.
